All Change At Halloween
by KColl2003
Summary: YAHF.  Ethan Rayne & Loki combine to change the future of one small California town and perhaps the world forever.  Ensemble, multi-xover.
1. Chapter 1

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (1/?)**

"B, this ain't gonna work!" Faith shook her head as the Ubers swarmed around them, desperation filling her. She might not be educated like B, but she was smart enough to know you didn't put three dozen rookie Slayers up against an army of thousands of Ubers, 'specially as B had barely managed to squeak past one on her own. Whatever the freakin' amulet was meant to do was immaterial because it wasn't gonna get the time to work, not with the speed the Ubers were cutting them down.

What sort of idiot would expect win a battle with those sorta odds against her? What was B doin', makin' some sort of bullshit feminist statement?

* * *

"No! No!" Loki raged as he watched the wave of Ubers sweep past the Slayer 'army', tearing through the inexperienced girls. "Woman!" he seethed as Elizabeth Summers' drained corpse hit the dusty ground. "Haven't you at least heard of flame-throwers?"

He watched stone-faced as the Ubers rampaged out of the Hellmouth, cutting through the paltry human defenders as if they weren't there. California fell within the week, Angel's farcical second front lasting less than a day. The West Coast was gone within a fortnight, then America's panic-stricken fellow nations, fearful that the vampire plague would slaughter their own people, launched a nuclear attack that devastated the very infrastructure America might have used to attempt a counter to the vampires. Nuclear war erupted, destroying nations as the Ubers gleefully tore through the world.

Within three months the First reigned over a ravaged world.

No, no, Loki shook his head. Of all the universes he watched over, this one had always been his favourite. It couldn't fall, he wouldn't allow it.

The other First Gods, those who'd once defeated the Old Ones and forced them into their slumber, had long since ceased interfering in lesser beings' affairs, but he loved to tinker. Loki smirked, the Powers That Be would hate his meddling, but they were as far beneath him as humans were beneath them, and ants beneath humans.

But where to start?

Loki considered the possibilities. First he wouldn't have Ms. Summers as the Slayer, she never was any fun. He wouldn't remove her from the timeline, that was unnecessary and cruel, just ensure she was never Called. Then there was Angelus, what a delightful child of chaos he was, never restraining himself to the expected behaviour of a vampire. Why his creation of Drusilla was one of Loki's most treasured memories.

No, that soul just couldn't be allowed.

A smile stretched across his face as he began to fiddle with the timeline, brow furrowing in concentration. My, it was eons since he'd had such fun.

* * *

Los Angeles, July 1993

"Hello everyone," Holland Manners beamed as the last of his staff took their seat. "I'm sure you've heard all the rumours, but I called you here to make an announcement, an announcement being made simultaneously by all other division leaders to their staff. It has been decided by the senior partners that we're to move our offices and operations to the Hellmouth." He smiled again. "Closer to the action, you might say. This move will take place on 30th September, ready for the start of the next fiscal year. "

"What about our clients?" queried a recently hired lawyer by the name of Lillah Morgan.

Holland smiled. "Well of course, they're free to find other representation if they wish, but they'll find no other firm offers the full range of services offered by Wolfram & Hart. Any more questions?"

Another newly hired lawyer by the name of Lindsey MacDonald raised a hand. "Huh, I've just put down several months' rent-."

"Generous resettlement packages will of course be offered," Holland replied with a smile. "Wolfram & Hart takes good care of its employees. Any more questions?" The meeting ran on for a few more minutes, mostly queries about the dangers inherent of living on a Hellmouth, but eventually it petered out and the staff left to make plans, leaving him alone to consider the move.

The Hellmouth, he had to admit to a frisson of excitement at the thought of moving there, and after all, all the jobs would be good for the local economy.

* * *

London, March 1994

"Children, what the bloody hell do I know about children?" Giles stared with dismay at the piece of paper in his hand. "Least of all girls!" Giles shook his head. The Council had ordered him to move to Boston, adopt a foster-child they had identified as a Potential, and move her to the suspected Hellmouth. Apparently the paperwork was all in order, the Council was very efficient in that respect.

Giles shook his head and sighed. Placing the printed orders on the desk in his office, he sat down and began making a list of what he needed. He might not want to go, but what the Council wanted, the Council got.

But being assigned an assistant? And that twit, Wesley Whyndhm-Pryce?

Oh happy sodding day!

* * *

Los Angeles, May 1994

"Oh lordy, good god almighty, praise be to Jesus!"

Charles jumped up at his mother's cry and ran into the lounge. "Momma!" he knelt on the threadbare carpet by his mother's feet, concern filling him. "What's wrong?"

"Why hush your worry child!" He gasped when his mother pulled him up into her arms and hugged him until he was gasping for breath. "Nothing's wrong!" his mother let out a choked sob. "Your momma's just won two hundred and fifty thousand dollars on the lottery, no more living in the slums for us, honey, we're gonna move somewhere nice and peaceful, somewhere outta the city. A fresh start for me, my boy, and my girl!"

* * *

Boston, June 1994

"I don't know what you're figuring to do with me," Faith's eyes spat fire as she glared at him. "But just 'cause you've got some bullshit custody deal don't mean you own me!"

Giles managed to hold back a disdainful sniff. He didn't much like the suspicion in the girl's eyes, but there was little he could to immediately allay it. Building a relationship with such an obviously wounded child would take time and a considerable amount of patience. "I notice you haven't been a regular attendee of school since the age of eleven, putting you about two years behind academically. That stops now."

"You don't get to tell me what to do!"

Ignoring the Potential's angry yelp, he continued. "You've also garnered a prodigious juvenile record for one so young, probably the influence from the company you keep, I shouldn't wonder. That won't be a problem from this point on. We'll be moving to the west coast once I've finished with the paperwork." 

"You have gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

"Language," he absent-mindedly muttered before continuing. "You won't be going to school for your last year of I believe they call it Junior High, instead I'll be tutoring myself at home to catch you up on all you've missed before you start High School. In addition, I'll be hiring a trainer to instruct you in martial arts."

The fury left the teen's eyes to be replaced with confusion and interest. "Martial arts, why?"

Giles hesitated. It wasn't time yet to tell Faith about being a Slayer, the girl wouldn't believe him just yet, he had to gain her trust first. However, should Faith be Called, he would make damn sure she was the best prepared Slayer she could be. "A young woman has to be able to defend herself. And healthy body, healthy mind and all that, correct?"

Faith stared at him. "The English are very, very weird."

* * *

Los Angeles, August 1994

Tears rolled down Kate's face as she shoved clothes into her hastily-bought sports bags. It was no good, her and her father were never going to have the relationship she wanted, she might as well leave, take up that job she'd been offered in Sunnydale.

* * *

Sunnydale, September 1995

Faith took a big gust of breath as she entered the school, rare nervousness filling her. It had taken her a while to get used to G, even longer to get used to the idea he might genuinely care about her, but if she was really honest she'd enjoyed her year of being home-schooled, of having someone concentrate solely on her.

But on the other hand, she'd also missed hangin' with other kids her own age.

"Ouch!" Faith gasped as she stepped around a corner only to crash into a short boy her own age.

"Ahhh!" Two hours of martial arts training every night for over a year had given her the balance to spin away from the collision but the boy wasn't so lucky, falling to his knees.

"Hey," Faith crouched down by the nerdy lookin' kid, "sorry 'bout that, wasn't lookin' where I was goin', you know?"

"Wow, uhh." Faith hid a grin at the kid's awe-struck expression, but then her in her shortest leather mini and most low-cut gym top was kinda supposed to have that effect. "That's okay." 

"I'm Faith," Faith announced as she took the boy's arm and pulled him up, eyes expectant.

"Um," the boy appeared to have think about it, but then his thoughts seemed filled with the contents of her gym top, "Jonathan."

"Wow," a voice mocked from behind. "Who knew Levinson was such a lady's man?"

"Fall on your ass and get to pick them to pity help you up, what a technique." The voice paused. "But a girl like this, she's gotta be for the football team, not a loser like Levinson."

Faith looked over her shoulder to see five hulking boys stood there. "Me and Jonathan are having a private conversation."

"Whooo!" the boys high-fived one another. "Listen to that, she's a regular spitfire!"

"Hey Jonno," a pair of floppy-haired boys stepped around the corner behind her, "you okay, man?"

"Harris," one of the boys glared at the speaker, "why don't you take Levinson and McNally, and fuck off? We're just having a nice talk with the new girl."

Harris looked nervous but didn't move. "I think we're fine just where we are."

Everyone jumped at the sound of a locker door being crashed shut. Turning as one, the group saw a tall, shaven-headed black youth stood there. "I'd say the girl doesn't want anything to do with you guys. How about you get out of here before this gets embarrassing?"

"You don't know who you're messing with," warned one of the boys.

The black smiled. "Looks like a jock meat-head with a real yearning for hospital food to me."

"This isn't over." The bully looked to the rest of his group. "Come on."

"Hey," Harris beamed at her even as he nodded his thanks to the black youth, "how about me and you go somewhere and discuss our future engagement?"

Faith snorted. "How 'bout you start with gettin' me a coke from the vendin' machine?"

* * *

Los Angeles, 1996

"Francis I don't care about your heritage, it's who you are that concerns me! But you've got to stop running away from it!"

Doyle stared at his beautiful wife, suddenly sensing that if he didn't at least try, he'd lose her. "The job in Sunnydale, on the Hellmouth, I'll take it."

* * *

Sunnydale, May 1996

"G! G! G!"

"Sometimes," Giles muttered as he looked up from the paperwork he'd been working on while sat on his sofa, "that damn girl sounds like she's riding a bleedin' horse."

Faith raced into their open-plan downstairs, the hallway, lounge, kitchen, and dining area all one room, her face excited. "I was on my way home after goin' to Red's for some pointers on computer class when it happened!"

Giles' spine froze. Oh no, oh bloody hell no. "What happened?" he asked through suddenly dry lips.

"My belly just tightened and rolled, like I was gonna chuck up, almost doubled me up, but then I felt strong and full of energy, like the freakin' Energiser Bunny on roids, you know?" Faith beamed. "I've been Called! Me, I'm freakin' special!"

"And you're sure?"

Faith wordlessly strode across to the open fireplace opposite Giles, not that they ever needed it, grabbed one of the pokers stood beside it and bent it in two. "Pretty sure yeah."

Giles' world caved in even as he forced a smile. "I don't care how 'special' you are, you have exams in the morning. Get upstairs and get some revision done."

Faith's curved bottom lip pouted admirably. "Fine." Faith's blur of motion as she raced upstairs rendered any of lingering doubts Giles might have had about her Calling.

Giles' facade crumbled the moment the Slayer was gone. "Oh god," he croaked as he lurched to his feet and stumbled over to his wall mounted drinks cabinet, pulling it open and grabbing the nearest bottle. "Might as well make a bloody toast!" Stupid bloody girl, the whiskey sloshed out and into the glass as he poured it, Giles' shaking hand unable to properly steady the bottle and his tears blurring his vision, didn't she realise, powers or no powers, she was already special.

* * *

Sunnydale, June 1996

"Yes, yes, yes." Giles hurried over at the knocking door, ever mindful of the fallen night. Opening the door, he saw a guilty-looking Faith surrounded by her friends.

"So vampires, Giles," the always mouthy Cordelia Chase commented. "Who knew?"

Giles' jaw dropped as he looked towards Faith. "They, um, saw me Slaying a vampire," Faith weakly explained.

"Yeah, dawg," Gunn commented. "And we're gonna help her Slay."

"Absolutely not," Giles folded his arms and shook his head, "out of the question."

"Can you imagine what would happen if people started talking?" Xander shook his head. "Called the papers, the TV stations, the government. I mean people might think we were nuts. But someone might take an interest."

"You're blackmailing me?"

Xander gulped at his glare. "No, just saying we won't let you make Faith take this responsibility on her own."

Giles opened his mouth to give the boy and his rebellious companions a blistering barrage, then saw the pleading worry in his girl's eyes. "Very well," he grunted. "But you help with research only, understood?"

"Of course." Cordelia sniffed. "Getting that vampire dust all over my labels? I really don't think so!"

* * *

Romania, June 1996

"Our seers have had a prophecy. Dark forces are rising on the Hellmouth, you our child was schooled in the ways of the modern world, of the west, but also know the hidden paths of the past. You will travel there, watch and report."

"As you wish," Janna Kalderdash bowed her head in respect.

* * *

Sunnydale, September 1996

"I say!" Giles let out a gasp as he entered HIS library, his Slayer and foster-daughter trailing behind him, to find wires trailing across the floor, half-opened cardboard boxes littering his usually orderly library, and what looked to be a computer stood on his desk. "What is going on here?"

"Hey," his breath caught as a bewitching, tanned beauty appeared from behind the desk. "Rupert Giles, right? Hi, I'm Jenny Calender," Giles dazedly took the beauty's offered hand, "I'm the new computer teacher and the principal has asked me to install a computer system in here." The woman flashed him a gleaming smile. "No charge!"

"Computers!" Giles snorted at the very idea. "I don't need blo-, fla-, computers in here!"

"Yes," the young woman tilted her head to one side as she walked out from behind the desk, "I bet you don't even own a cell do you?" 

"I had to really nag to get a Playstation." Giles sighed when Faith decided to help him in her unique way.

"I know our ways are strange to you, but soon you will join us in the 20th century. With three whole years to spare!" Jenny snorted.

Giles shook his head. "Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is

fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the, um, idiot box."

"That's TV. The idiot box is TV. This," she patted the top of the monitor, "is the good box!"

Giles began a mental back-pedal. "I still prefer a good book."

"You know, for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail." Jenny ranted. "More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation."

"Facts I regard with genuine horror."

"This system's computer can be used to catalogue your inventory that means you know what's in stock, in or out, at a press of a key, track circulation, draw up reports on which books are popular, unpopular, are in and out, and send out automated overdue reminders," Jenny remorselessly continued.

"But, but," Giles wailed. "I don't know how to use it!"

"Then," Jenny winked at Faith before striding towards the door, leaving him staring with dismay at the computer screen, "I'll have to come back and show you how to use it."

"You told her, G!"

Giles decided to glare at his charge. "That bloody bedevilling woman."

Faith snorted as she perched up on the desk beside him, dimples deepening in a taunting smirk. "You're totally hot for teacher."

"Why you-, why you!" Giles shook his head at the laughing girl. "You bloody urchin!"

* * *

Washington DC., January 1997

Walsh scowled even as she strode away from the Pentagon. Yes, she'd got her money into the research of the supernatural and its possible military applications, but she'd had to sacrifice her much valued autonomy, having to report her every move to men, worse military men. "Sunnydale it is then."

* * *

North Carolina, March 1997

Only military discipline stopped Riley from tearing his quarters apart, all his hard training for this posting? What a waste!

"Hey man." He turned around to find himself watched by his closest friends in the base, Forrest Gates and Graham Miller. "We got the same orders as you, Sunnydale?" 

"Yeah," Riley grunted. "What's in Sunnydale anyway?"

* * *

Sunnydale, May 1997

"The Council sent you here?" Giles forced a hold on his temper as he glared up at the African-American sneering down at him from the desk's other side. "And might I ask why?"

"The Council thought it prudent that I bring the four most likely Potentials here to learn from your triumphs," the black's smirk widened. And your inevitable mistakes."

And to act as a spy for them he shouldn't bloody wonder. Giles clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened. Even if he gave into temptation and beat this pompous arse around the library, the Council would only send someone else to take Wood's place or worse force his own replacement as Faith's Slayer.

However, this Robin Wood's reports on him allowing 'the Scoobies' to help would doubtless cause considerable consternation.

As if he didn't have enough bloody problems.

* * *

"Huh," Loki peered at the timeline, squinting as he considered the changes he'd made. It was all very entertaining, but really they were just ripples to the continuity, what he wanted was a tidal wave that changed everything. But when exactly?

His eyes widened and lips pulled up into a smile as he let out a triumphant whisper. "Of course, Halloween."


	2. Chapter 2

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (2/?)**

'Mr. Rayne,

As a fellow worshipper of chaos with far greater funds than yourself but with no magical talent, I'd like to fund a spell of yours to the sum of two million pounds.

This money comes, as with everything in life, caveats:-

1. First of all, the spell must be done on the Hellmouth.

2. The spell must take place on the 31st of October this year.

3. The spell must take the form of a possession ritual, whereby all of the town's inhabitants who rent costumes from you are possessed by them for the night's entirety.

Once the spell has been completed, a further sum of one million pounds will be deposited within forty-eight hours at an account of your choice.

A Secret Admirer'

Ethan chuckled as he read his letter for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was sure that his secret admirer would be pleased with what he'd accomplished in the past three months. His shop 'Spirit Of Halloween' was a three storey warehouse on Sunnydale's outskirts containing columns upon columns of elaborate costumes racked in an alphabetical order that was anathema to his chaotic nature, but would make things so much simpler for his costumers to find the costume they wanted. First floor was filled with TV & movie characters, the second comic characters, and the third, seeing this was semi-literate America, was crammed full of historical and literary characters. Given the state of the American education system, he doubted many yanks would clamber all that way up to get a costume.

The store was a far grander enterprise than any of his previous tricks, he'd simply never had the resources before. But this, his smirk widened, this was chaos on a grand scale.

All he had to do was hope that people would come. Of course, the mass advertising campaign, opening day special offers, and the mysterious accidents he'd organised to sabotage the town's other costume stores should guarantee him a steady trade.

* * *

Later, when recalling events, he would always remember it was all Willow's fault.

"Yes!" Faith punched the air as she led her friends into the library. "Halloween, my only night off!"

"Oh contraire fair Faith," said her boy-friend, "aren't vampires even more fangy on Halloween?"

"Actually no," Giles stepped out from the stacks where he'd been 'filing books' with Ms. Calendar, at least that was his story and by lord he was sticking to it, "they regard it somewhat as a holiday, and it's the one night they don't go out. No-one's quite sure why, but it's been that way since records began."

"Cool!" Willow clapped her hands, the red-head's eyes alight with excitement. "Then we should have a party here!"

Giles shuddered at the very thought of celebrating teenagers near his precious books. "Oh I think it's a terrible idea."

"Rupert," the hairs on the back of his neck prickled at the sudden chill in his girl-friend's voice, "may I speak to you in your office?"

"Give him the cane, teach!" Faith silenced at a look from Jenny even as Giles trailed unwillingly into his office.

Jenny started the moment the door closed behind her. "Rupert!" she snapped as he turned to face her. "Those children work hard every day at school and risk their lives for others. And you think it's too much of a sacrifice to throw a party for them? Have you any idea how selfish that sounds?"

"Very well." Giles caved not because of the fury in his girl-friend's eyes and voice, but because she was right. Faith dragged joy out of every moment she lived and breathed, but because of her Calling, she didn't have a long life expectancy or many chances to enjoy being a teenager. As a father it behoved him to give her every opportunity to enjoy life. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and passed a five twenty dollar bills over to his girl-friend. "While you're out could you get some Halloween themed decorations, banners, balloons and the like? I'd do it myself only I'll be out getting some party foods."

"Thank you, Rupert." Jenny's smile dazzled him as she took the money. "And what sort of costume should I get you?"

Giles groaned inwardly. He hadn't thought him dressing up was part of the deal. Deciding he might as well go all the way, he nodded. "Something quintessentially English. And no bloody comic book character!" There were some lines an Englishman shouldn't cross.

* * *

"You've got plenty of decorations there, JC!"

Jenny smiled down at the stuffed-full bags in her hands, ignoring the nickname Faith had given her on the strict understanding the free-spirited girl use it ONLY outside school-hours. "Rupert insisted, he was determined to throw you the best party he could."

"Yeah," the Slayer shuffled uneasily from foot to foot. The brunette always appeared ill at ease with the idea of anyone caring for her despite her outward brashness. "What costume you gettin'?"

Jenny chuckled. "I'm not sure, I had an idea, but Cordelia had already got the costume by the time I got here."

Faith nose wrinkled. "Yeah, me too. She's my girl an' all, but that bitch can shop."

Jenny chuckled. Faith had a gutter mouth, but also a way of cutting to the truth. "Well I'll see you at the party."

"Um, miss." Faith licked her lips. "If you wait for me at the door, I'll walk you to your car later, make sure you're safe you know."

"That's very kind of you, Faith, thank you." Jenny smiled at the younger brunette before starting through the show, going up to the top floor to look through the literary costumes, then stopping as she spied a very distinctive hat. "Quintessentially English," she muttered, "oh that's perfect Rupert."

* * *

Jesse grinned as he picked up the shield and hefted it for weight. Him and Xander were always arguing who was the best super-hero. Xander had picked up the costume of his choice, and now he had the outfit of his. Seeing a friend pass by, he glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Jonathan, manage to find a costume?"

Jonathan grinned and held up a ring. "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight!"

* * *

Oz allowed himself a slight smile as he picked up his chosen character's cloak and weapon, its distinctive hum filling the air when he turned it on. "Yeah," he nodded. "Very zen."

* * *

"Oh yeah," Gunn grinned as he stroked his chosen character's outfit. His sister might have chosen to go all African princess, but he was definitely a man of the people. This costume was just perfect.

* * *

"This is mine!" Willow grinned as she picked up a costume from the gang's favourite sci-fi show. Xander would be so jealous when he realised there'd been costumes from this show.

And she was a red-head too!

* * *

Wesley fumed silently as he strode through the costume shop. Years wasted having to put up with Mr. Giles' sloppy ways of doing things was quite intolerable. Yes, the man had had some success, Faith having slain Lothos and the Master, but still, he gave that girl far too much leeway. The Council were rightly up in arms about it, but as long as Mr. Giles' methods got results they were willing to turn a blind eye.

Not that he actually wanted anything to happen to Faith of course. Despite the girl's wanton disrespect, he couldn't help but like the brunette, her wild spirit both frightening and fascinating to a rigidly brought-up former public school boy.

And now he had to find an outfit for some ridiculous costume or join Mr. Giles in facing Ms. Calendar's wrath -.

"Oh hello," Wesley's inner rant was cut off by the sight of the costume belonging to his favourite movie character and secret idol. Yes, yes, he'd always admired his suaveness and resourcefulness, and ability to keep his head in any situation, to just pretend to be him for one night…

"A Walther PPK," he grinned as he picked up the tuxedo and the shoulder holster complete with replica gun, "all I need now is a Martini." He stepped back to give himself some room to admire his choice.

"Ahhh!" He grunted as someone crashed into him. "Oh," cheeks flushed, he spun to face the pretty blonde, almost falling over his feet, "I am so, I was-, I can only offer my sincere apologies."

* * *

"No problem," Kate nodded brusquely at the Englishman before walking off. Kate couldn't help a few glares as she strode through the busy costume shop. She couldn't believe that all off-duty officers had to go to a damn Halloween ball. She stopped as a costume caught her eye. As a little girl she'd always had two secret dreams, to be a police officer like her dad, and to be a super-hero.

And this character had managed both. Snatching up the ornately jewelled gauntlet, she hurried to the counter.

* * *

"Faith will not be happy, Kennedy!"

"That's the general idea, Kendra!"

Ethan peered over the counter to find a quartet of fifteen year old girls stood there giggling. "Hello ladies," he purred. "How may 'Spirit Of Halloween' help you?"

"Yeah," a diminutive but typically brash yank spoke up. "Do you have any stakes like a vampire hunter would use?"

So these girls fancied themselves as vampire hunters did they? "Give me a moment," Ethan disappeared into the back. After a moment's rummage in a bargain bin, he found just what he was looking for and hurried back. "Here you are dears, six dollars for the lot."

The group's red-head giggled. "Faith will hate this!"

"I know," the short brunette grinned, "everyone make sure she knows it was my idea!"

* * *

The Mayor giggled as his underlings entered. All of them dressed in uniforms of his favourite film series, and his own outfit was a perfect fit. "The force is strong in us," he giggled.

He'd always thought the emperor was very misunderstood.

* * *

"Hmmm," Holland Manners admired himself in the mirror before letting out a chuckle. Halloween was always a big deal with his firm, and his secretary had excelled herself with picking an outfit for him. Yes, an inspired choice. "Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger."

* * *

Forrest groaned as Graham entered their barracks, his friend already changed into his costume for the party for all those soldiers who were off-duty. "A loincloth?" he shuddered. "I don't need to see your business for crying out load!"

"Yeah," Riley agreed as hefted on a thick leather jacket. "There'll be food at the party, you're only gonna put everyone off."

"You're just jealous you can't pull this outfit off," Graham replied.

"Really not," Riley shook his head as he made for the door. "I'll just be a minute, guys. But don't worry," Riley stopped at the doorway, looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I'll be back."

* * *

Ethan couldn't stop smirking when he locked the door behind the last of his costumers. With the roaring trade he'd done today, the night couldn't help but be glorious chaos.

Ethan started to the storage room to the rear of his shop, eager to get started on his spell, then stopped, excitement filling him. No, he couldn't just let this opportunity pass, he had to get into the festivities. The question was who to go as? He spun back to the computer and turned it back on, its hum filling the air as his inventory system booted up. Once the computer was fully working, he started to go through what was still in stock, dismissing choice after choice.

The Joker? Chaotic enough, but to be honest he worried about possible permanent brain damage that just a few hours' exposure to the comic book madman's psyche might entail. Rasputin? The Mad Monk was a tempting choice, but no. Dracula? He shuddered, that might be exciting to someone else, but not to someone who knew the true world. Khan Noonien Singh? Even in the sixties, Star Trek had never been a love of his. Doctor Doom? Too obvious. Lex Luthor? A complicated character, but lacking in power. "Ah yes," he muttered to himself as his gaze alighted on a costume. "The perfect choice for a man of my intellect."

* * *

Reality rippled and gave way as Loki stepped through it to stand beside Janus, the chaos spirit kneeling and bowing before his god. "My lord."

Loki smiled down at his knelt underling. "In a few minutes one of your followers will call upon you. When he does, I will answer the call."

"My lord?" Janus stared up at him. "If I may ask?"

"I have plans for this follower's enchantment, plans that will change reality itself."


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (3/?)**

The first thing he'd done to set up the library was to shift the table and chairs into the inner office and hang skeleton-embroidered curtains from the rear of the library, concealing the stacks of books and the set of speakers Oz had loaned him to supply music for the party. Then he'd got started decorating the place. A pair of shaking, ceiling-hung witches stood either side of the doors while a roll of barbed wire framed the doorway. Pumpkin balloons hung from the ceiling throughout the library, intermingled with giant spiders and vampire bats. A gaudy 'Happy Halloween' banner hung from the far wall to side to side, blood-stained bandages hanging from top to bottom beneath the banner. He'd thrown a black tablecloth with luminous skulls on it over the library's counter, the tablecloth held down by a two foot tall rubber gravestone on either side.

A normal sixteen year old would probably prefer being out with her friends, but Faith's childhood had been a barren one, bereft of love, and as a result, after a wary settling-in period on both sides, he had found that despite outwardly brash appearances Faith treasured doing normal, familial things. And to be honest, he savoured every moment he spent with her in non-Slaying activities.

Selfish maybe, but he never claimed to be a saint.

"What next?" his brow furrowed. "Of course, the food!"

* * *

Giles had barely finished putting out the foods when the door behind him swung open. "Pretty sweet set-up, G!"

"Yes, thank you-." Giles' voice trailed off when he turned to find a blonde-wig wearing Faith clad in knee-high black leather boots, forearm-long black gloves, a black leotard with white lightning bolt down it and a red silk sash tied around her taut waist, and bugger all else. "Where the bloody hell is the rest of your outfit!"

Faith pouted. "Don't be such a fuddy-duddy. Cordy managed to get to the Wonder Woman costume 'fore me, but I snagged Ms. Marvel's outfit-."

"Are you sure, half of it seems to be missing!" Oh bloody hell, he was definitely not natural father material.

"Again with the fuddy-duddy." The Slayer's brow furrowed as she inspected his outfit. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" 

Giles counted to ten as he once again suffered his charge's lack of knowledge. "Elementary my dear Faith."

"Ohhh," Faith's eyes filled with understanding, "Sherlock Holmes, right?"

"At your service," Giles took off his deerstalker and bowed.

Faith's mouth opened, but before she could speak, Jenny walked in and the air left Giles' lungs. "Whoa," Faith whistled, "JC's definitely showing too much skin for a teach'."

"Oh do belt up," Giles muttered as his eyes bulged.

"Hello Sherlock," Jenny slinked over to his side, "I'm Xena, Warrior Princess."

"Gah, uh, ahhh."

"Huh," Faith muttered, "guess no-one told you droolin' don't bring the chicks."

* * *

Ethan couldn't help but smirk as he laid his statue on the shop counter and knelt before him. Excitement coursed though him, flesh pimpling at the thought of the anarchy that would result from his spell.

He winced as he sliced his palms open but accepted the pain as payment for his spell, then pressed his bloody hands to the statue, his gaze cast respectfully down. "The world that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt. Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son." Ethan gasped as the statue's eyes somehow illuminated, glaring back at him with blinding intensity.

* * *

"Looks like I'm up," Loki cackled before pouring energy into the spell, irrevocably changing Sunnydale forever. Every single person who was wearing a 'Spirit Of Halloween' costume was consumed by his power. Every single person screamed, blacking out when the agony caused by his enchantment permanently changed their molecules and re-wired their very DNA. Loki borrowed power from every witch, mage, and sorcerer in the world, his own teeth grinding together as he sweated with the effort.

"It's done," he let out a ragged gasp, limbs shaky. "Sunnydale will never be the same again."

* * *

"Uhhh," Sherlock Holmes grunted as he pulled himself up to his knees to find himself laid next to a leather clad, chestplate wearing beauty of obvious Romany descent. The room was filled with a collection of teenagers including several young women dressed in scandalously skimpy clothes as well as a number of negros. "How strange." He didn't hold to the ridiculous prevailing thoughts that people of differing colours were somehow intellectually inferior. One had only to look at the ancient civilisations of China, Persia, and Egypt to be thoroughly disabused of such a stupefying notion. However, the circles he moved in meant he seldom met someone of a different colour.

What was most puzzling was he recognised none of his companions. Yes, he could make a number of assumptions about them based on the science of deductive reasoning, but he knew none of them. Furthermore, this place, although obviously a library, was unfamiliar to him.

"The game's afoot," he muttered, excitement filling him at the thought of a new puzzle. The decoration of the room suggested it was some sort of Halloween party, but-.

His head furrowed as he noted the ceiling light, far more advanced than anything he'd seen before, what was the year? His eyes alighted on what he guessed was a calendar resting on the library's counter. "When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

All around him his companions were awakening. "If you don't mind-."

Suddenly the woman who'd been laid beside him leapt up, grabbed him around the throat, lifted him a good off the floor, and slammed him into the wall behind. "Where am I?"

"Madam," Sherlock's eyes bulged as his hands snapped up to grab the woman's forearm but failed to move her an inch, "I'd thank you to let me-."

The Romany's head snapped towards a red-head dressed in a severe, futuristic suit. "Get out of my head!"

"Not until you let him go," snarled the red-head.

Sherlock Holmes gasped, air returning to his tortured lungs as the woman dropped him to the ground. Nodding his thanks at the red-head, he rose. "Obviously we're all from different dimensions-."

"And what leads you to that conclusion?" queried a well-muscled African-American.

"Our differing styles of clothes, the fact that according to the calendar I have been moved one hundred years into the future, and also," Holmes reached into his back-pocket and pulled out an unfamiliar yet not unexpected wallet, "my consciousness has apparently been transferred into the body of," he opened the wallet, eyes widening at what he saw, a driving licence, what a curious thing, "one Rupert Giles. I expect you are all the same."

"My name's Lyta Alexander," the red-head was first to speak, "I come from a space station, Babylon 5 in the Epsilon Eridani system in 2261."

The Romany was next to speak. "I'm Xena, from Greece."

A diminutive man was next to speak. "I'm Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi Knights."

"Commander James Bond," drawled an obvious Englishman, "of her Majesty's Royal Navy, Retired."

"I'm Mr. Terrific," the black man said, "this is Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern."

One of the remaining men, a shield carrying man spoke up. "We're aware of their existence in our universe, they're published by a magazine company called DC. Comics."

"And they're published by Marvel Comics," commented Mr. Terrific. "That's Captain America, Nova, Luke Cage, and Storm."

"Huh," Sherlock turned to the four remaining girls. "And you are?"

"I'm Faith the Vampire Slayer," replied one girl, a black girl with ringlets.

"Like hell!" scowled a red-head. "I'm Faith!"

"You're trippin', that's me!" sniffed a brunette.

The second black shook her head. "You're all lyin', I'm the one, the only, the original Faith!"

Sherlock bit back a groan at the beginnings of a major headache. Mycroft had attempted to recruit him to the Council back in the late 1880s. He'd refused on ethical grounds, but as far as he was aware there could be but one Slayer at any one time. "Then to my count eight universes are represented here. William James was right after all, there is a multiverse."

"You're aware of multiverse theory?" Mr. Terrific exclaimed.

"Aware of it?" Sherlock sniffed. "My good man, Mr. James and I have exchanged numerous letters. I didn't give his theories much weight at the time, but clearly I was in error." Sherlock paused. "The only question that remains is how where we brought here." 

"Isn't it obvious?" one of the 'Faiths', it was only logical that if they were in costume so were all four of the Faiths, however he thought it imprudent to point such a fact out, exclaimed. "Gotta be magic."

"Yes," Sherlock nodded slowly. "But the method and the motivation behind such a spe-." His voice trailed off as he noted something else in his wallet. Sherlock glanced around the room. "Did anyone else get their costume from 'Spirit Of Halloween'?"

Xena snorted. "Do I look like I have pockets in this thing?"

Sherlock had to admit she had a point. "Anyone else?"

Lyta nodded. "Yes, I have a receipt from there."

"As do I," Bond replied before rakishly smiling at the red-head. "I can't help but wonder what else we have in common."

"I'm a telepath and I'm aware of your reputation from all the films Mr. Bond, so don't even," warned the red-head.

Skywalker nodded. "I also have a receipt."

"Then we have commonality," Sherlock decided. "It is apparent to me we can only get the answers we desire by investigating this store."

"It's also apparent to me," Mr. Terrific spoke up, "that this spell while affecting everyone in this room, may not be restricted to just those in here. Who knows what threats await us outside?"

"You suggest we stick together?" Sherlock queried.

Terrific smiled wryly. "I can't be the only one whose seen horror movies, split up and splat!"

Sherlock didn't understand the reference but got the general gist. "Then we'll stick together. The only obstacle remains is finding just where this 'Spirit Of Halloween' is located."

"Let me," the red-headed Faith jumped over the counter with a remarkable agility.

"Oh yeah," snarked one of the black Faiths. "Computers are all Faith."

"Bite me," responded the red-headed Faith as she began tapping at what looked to be a typewriter with some sort of viewing device attached.

"Oh it's on-. Hey!"

The black Faith started forward only to be grabbed by the scruff of her neck and lifted off the floor by 'Wonder Woman'. "Behave," the busty brunette warned.

The red-head smirked at the black before glancing down at the screen before looking up. "I've found a map of the town, I'm just printing it off."

"Huh," Holmes shook his head. A most wondrous invention. "And what is this machine?"

"It's called a computer," the red-head gleefully informed him.

Holmes shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sure Babbage never dreamed such technology would come of his invention!"

* * *

"Good lord," Sherlock gasped as they stepped out of the school and into the town, noting houses far beyond his imagination, streets filled with what could only be parked cars, and what he guessed were electricity lines running through the night sky.

However as unexpected as all that was, it paled into insignificance next to the bedlam erupting throughout the streets. Everywhere he looked vicious brawls were breaking out between wildly-costumed figures and still others fought battles with insanely futuristic weaponry.

"Remember," Mr. Terrific sounded ice-cool despite all the trouble, "every one here is likely as possessed as we are, so let's try and keep injuries to a minimum."

"Holy Lucas!" Nova suddenly let out a gasp. "Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but six storm troopers charging in at five o'clock!"

"Got them!" the Green Lantern shouted. Sherlock gasped when the Green Lantern shot out a green wall that first dissipated the advancing men's weapon-fire then swung out like a wave to crash into the sextet, knocking the six motionless to the wet tarmac.

What insane madness was this?

Holmes' gaze snapped to the right when he felt an impact shuddering through the ground. His eyes widened and heart chilled at the most impossible of sights galloping towards them, swords gleaming in the night. "Truly this is the apocalypse."

"Call me a geek," Nova rasped, "but is that Methos and the Four Horsemen?"

"I don't care who it is," Mr. Terrific looked towards Black Canary, "clear those horses." Black Canary nodded as she spun towards the advancing quartet. Sherlock's ears pounded and his world momentarily darkened when the blonde woman let out a scream that defied all evolutionary theory and had the horses rearing up onto their rear legs, their riders thrown as one to the ground, their bodies bouncing off the unforgiving stone. "Well done!"

"The shop's two blocks away," Wonder Woman reported. "I think we should hurry before things worsen further."

"I would hardly think that possible," Bond commented.

"Let's not take any chances," Terrific replied. "Pick up the pace."

* * *

The shop's towering front was darkened, its neon sign turned off, but as they approached, Nova sensed something. "Huh, guys," he commented. "We got a probl-." 

Glass exploded from the shop's front, dagger-like shards flying through the air as the more invulnerable of their group hurried to cover their companions. "Ah crap," Nova groaned as he recognised the figure clad in purple and steel striding out of the costume shop's shattered front. "The High Evolutionary, we are so screwed."

* * *

Terrific took the situation in in a heartbeat. "Alexander cast illusions into his mind, con-."

"I can't!" the telepath cried. "His mind's more powerful than any I've faced!"

"Okay," Terrific grimaced as he altered his plan on the fly, "Green Lantern, Nova, Storm hit him with distance attacks, Cage, Ms. Marvel, and Wonder Woman you go in close, everyone else, make sure bystanders don't try and get involved."

* * *

The High Evolutionary roared with impotent rage as Lantern and Nova lashed him with energy blasts and Storm buffeted him with wind and shocked him with lightning. Then the High Evolutionary raised a casual hand and sent energy rippling at the trio, Lantern and Nova barely managing to block the attack behind a forcefield, and Storm flung across the street and into the side of a house, smoke smouldering from her costume.

Then Cage, Marvel, and Wonder Woman all charged in, each of the trio simultaneously hitting the super-villain in a different place, rocking him, his heels gouging deep furrows into the tarmac. Every time the advanced human blocked one attack, another would hit him where his forcefield wasn't covering, forcing the criminal back inch by inch.

"ENOUGH!" Terrific shook as the High Evolutionary's mental bellow crashed through his skull, threatening with unconsciousness. Suddenly Cage, Marvel, and Wonder Woman flew off the raging man, slamming into and through buildings on the opposite side of the street.

The Evolutionary started forward, and then the ground collapsed under him, a blast from the Green Lantern instantaneously taking ground from beneath the villain's feet. "Good move," Terrific praised before glancing towards the emerald-clad super hero, "how deep did you send him?"

Lantern wiped blood away from his nose before his feet. "Several hundred feet, I also filled the top few dozen feet with my force-field afterwards. It should give us time."

"Good idea," Terrific noted Sherlock Holmes had already strode into the darkened shop, Bond by his side. "Come on."

* * *

Sherlock's eyes skimmed over everything, missing nothing, everything catalogued in the orderly wonder that was his mind. "Huh," his brow furrowed as he noticed something and stepped towards the counter.

"Have you seen something Sherlock?"

"Indeed I have Nova," Sherlock replied. "I took on many unusual cases in my time residing at 221B Baker Street, including a few relating to the occult. As is my wont, I've researched occultism and all its related fields thoroughly. I recognise this," Sherlock placed his hand on top of the two-headed statue sat upon the shop counter, "as a bust of Janus, Roman god of doorways, and frequent worshipped deity of chaos followers. And I also know that," he lifted the bust off the counter, "breaking this bust will end the spell!" He flung the statue to the ground.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Godddddd!" Giles screamed as the spell's energy washed over him, ripping one consciousness from him and forcing another back in its place. "Bloody hell!"

Every DNA strand screamed for mercy as it was rewritten once again, Giles' personality and knowledge once again forced back into his being.

And then it was over, every muscle seemingly on fire and every nerve aching. "Perhaps now we should call it an evening and go home?"

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Janus," Loki pulled a hundred-foot high popcorn bucket out of thin air. "Now let's sit back and watch the show."


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (4/?)**

"Rupert, we need to talk."

Giles stiffened at Wood's voice behind him. After carefully placing the last of the library's decorations away, he slowly turned to face the younger Watcher, once again that as much as he disdained Wesley's presence, he utterly loathed the self-important Slayer's son. "Really, do we?"

Wood grimaced at his reply. "Yes," the African-American strode into his inner office, "we do."

Giles scowled as he followed the younger man into his office. "I'm all ears?"

Wood turned to face him. "I'm sure you've realised the spell changed us permanently." Wood half-grinned. "By the way in case you're wondering, I have fourteen PhDs, so even with the IQ boost you got from being Sherlock Holmes, I'm still smarter." Giles raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, couldn't resist. However on a more serious note," Wood swallowed. "I was sent here to spy on you."

"I didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to realise that." Giles chuckled, shaking his head as he sat down. "The question is why are you telling me now?"

Wood smiled wryly. "It seems that my enhanced IQ has given me clarity of vision that I didn't have before."

"Huh," Giles stared at his companion. "You realise of course that the sort of power to permanently change a person is far beyond anything less than a major deity? Given the spell's nature, I'd guess a trickster god, but that's just supposition."

"You also realise of course that if we're both changed, it's more than likely the entire town, or at least anyone who shopped at 'The Spirit of Halloween', is also changed?" Wood countered.

"The thought had occurred," Giles replied. "I am however at a loss to understand why you've come here to admit your espionage?"

"Because I need your help to cripple the Council."

Giles raised an eyebrow. Despite his earlier words he'd guessed that Wood would only come here to confess his spying if he'd already decided to go to the whole hog. "And your motivation for this change of heart?" Wood's mouth opened. "Apart from your enhanced IQ?"

"My Potentials all went as Faith," Wood replied. "Even if they turn a blind eye to the rest of us miraculously gaining powers, they'll want them."

"Ahhhh," Giles chuckled. "Self-interest."

Wood's lips thinned. "Faith will be eighteen December of next year, correct?"

Giles stiffened, the air seeming to crackle around him. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a fact that the Council will come after her then, even if they leave us alone until then," Wood paused. "The only way to stop them is to pre-empt them."

"And your way of pre-empting them would be?" Giles queried. "A physical assault?"

"No," Wood shook his head. "Their methods are questionable, but they are after all on our side."

"Then what?" Giles queried.

"We cripple their ability to operate, we hack their bank accounts and transfer their money to us," Wood replied.

Giles raised an eyebrow. The Council was almost nine thousand years old, and in that time had accumulated considerable wealth from the patronage of grateful nobles, kings, and emperors, and those funds in turn would have accumulated centuries of interest. "I trust you have plans for this money?"

"Yes," Wood nodded. "First of all, our entire crew needs paying." Wood smirked. "Just because the Council is tight, doesn't mean we have to be. I'd suggest that Wesley, you, and I all receive salaries equivalent with that of Travers, and the others all get salaries equivalent to that of Senior Watchers, as well as medical insurance. Of course, this money would be held in trust until each of the youngsters turned eighteen."

"I'd agree to that with one caveat," Giles interrupted.

"Please," Wood gestured at him.

"I've realised Xander's parents abuse him." Giles shook his head. Looking back it was obvious really, the bruises on nights he hadn't patrolled, his personality, the sudden silence whenever the group were discussing their own families. He shouldn't have needed to be Sherlock Holmes to notice. "Should I agree to the plan, Xander's money should be available to him immediately if he wishes to move out."

Wood stared at him for a second. "Perhaps we could also look into lawyers should he wish to start emancipation proceedings?"

"Good idea," Giles nodded. "However the Council employs over a hundred and fifty Watchers throughout the globe, and does so purely on the interest of their current funds. I assume you have other ideas for the rest of the money?"

Wood flashed him a smile. "As you, I, and Wesley are the Watchers, any investment over a certain amount would have to be approved by two out of the three of us. First of all, we need to re-invest tens of millions to give us a long-term income and expand our holdings; one major company would be Google-."

"That's very interesting," Giles interrupted. "But I was hoping for more ideas how to best utilise our money to aid in our demon-hunting?"

"Of course," Wood nodded. "Actually I've been thinking of little else since the spell ended. First of all, I envisage a compound for us out of town-." 

"A compound?"

"Living quarters complete with a state of the art defence systems, training facilities, as well as storage for all our equipment, and perhaps a science department-."

"A science department?" queried Giles.

Wood nodded. "I was hoping we could patent certain inventions of Terrific that haven't yet been invented, but in addition I'd want to try and discover powerful sorcererous artefacts and hotspots, as well as designing and building equipment that bolsters our defences and aids in demon hunting."

"Have you considered who you might employ in this department?" Giles queried.

"I picked up a number of science periodicals on the way in to catch up." Wood grinned. "Until very recently, science hasn't been an interest of mine."

"You do surprise me," Giles grunted. "I'd also suggest purchasing any and all demonology, mythology, and occult texts we can find. You mentioned demon-hunting equipment, any thoughts on what sort of things?"

"Well with our enhanced crew, we shouldn't need a lot, however to be on the safe side." Wood paused and glanced at a piece of paper. "Rapelling devices, large and small flashlights, chemical light sticks, haz-mat suits, gas-masks, night-vision goggles, compasses, grappling hooks, several hundred feet of rope, binoculars, first aid kits, rucksacks, azers, all-terrain watches including compasses, altimeters, barometers, ballistic vests, survival matches, padded gloves, handcuffs, tents, sleeping bags, fire extinguishers, bolt-cutters, crowbars, door-breachers, saws, hammers, and camp stoves." Wood paused. "On a slightly different matter I'd also like us to be aggressive about developing allies throughout America, I've heard of the Charmed Ones in 'Frisco, a demon-hunter who also runs a salvage yard in South Dakota, and a rebellious young wizard in Chicago. I'm sure there's others you could suggest."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "I always thought the Council was short-sighted not developing alliances with other powers. There's also the vague possibility that some of the other Sunnydalers may wish to aid or alternatively hinder us in our mission."

"Yes, I thought of that," Wood nodded. "If any do wish to join us, they should be offered the same salary and benefits as the rest of us. I think we should make getting the records from 'Spirit of Halloween' a priority."

"See who got what?" Giles nodded as he realised this was the lengthiest and most amiable conversation he and Wood had had since the other's arrival. Maybe this would be a fresh start. "Yes, a good idea. In addition, it would be advisable to build up a database of just what powers, skills, and weaknesses each of us has."

"Another good idea." Wood stepped to the inner office's doorway and glanced out. "The others are arriving; shall we test that theory of everyone keeping powers?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Faith's eyes flickered when Giles and Wood strode out of his inner office, those two alone, talking, and looking civil. "That's just weird." Faith looked across and glared at Kennedy. Course no-where near as weird as having four new Slayers.

"Hello everyone," Giles smiled as everyone took their seats. "I presume that everyone has had the same experience as myself and Robin, namely any abilities that your alter-egos possessed are now yours?"

"Yup!" Willow confirmed for the group. "All my abilities completely in check!"

Xander glanced at the red-head. "Pre or post Vorlon?"

Willow smirked at Xander's wary expression. "Post."

Faith laughed softly at Xander's gulp. "You are never to talk to my girl-friend again." Xander grimaced. "Or Giles."

"So I'm not to tell him about your fantasies about Faith as a sexy school-girl, cheeky cheerleader, frolicking French maid, naughty nurse, and overly officious police officer?" queried Willow.

"Oh really?" Giles raised an eyebrow as he glared at Xander.

"Huh," Xander smiled weakly, "the first of those isn't true?"

"Hah, what a defence." Jesse snarked. "You can tell who wasn't possessed by Perry Manson."

"Just for the record," Wood spoke up. "Who did each of you go as?"

"Ms. Marvel," Faith replied.

"Lyta Alexander," said Willow.

"Wonder Woman," Cordelia grinned. "Of course."

"Huh," Jenny reddened. "Xena, Warrior Princess, it seemed like such a good idea at the time."

"Black Canary," Amy threw in.

Kennedy smirked at Faith. "We all went as Faith."

"Bitches," Faith muttered.

"I went as Storm," Alonna finished for the girls.

"007 at your service," Wesley smirked.

"I was Captain America," Jesse said.

"Richard Rider of the Nova Corps at your service," Xander said.

"I went as Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern," Jonathan said.

"Luke Skywalker," Oz said.

"Luke Cage," finished Gunn.

"Right," Wood finished scribbling. "Now at some point I'm going to want to go through with you one on one to find out just what your abilities are, but that'll do for now."

"Awww crap," Faith groaned as something troubling occurred. "If you're permanent Sherlock, I'll like never get away with anything." Faith gulped when her Watcher fixed her with a wolfish grin. "Not like I ever did anything to be gettin' 'way with of course."

"Of course," Faith exhaled in relief when Giles looked away from her to his fellow Watcher. "Robin brought up something worrying, if the change is permanent for us, there's absolutely no reason to suspect that the rest of the town isn't likewise changed."

"There has to be other costume shops in town," Wesley objected.

"There's several," Wood replied. "Unfortunately, every single one of them had mysterious accidents that forced their closing last night."

"Alright then, but even so, not everyone went to parties, and of those who did, not every one will have dressed up, and some may have made their own costumes," Jonathan commented.

"True," Giles nodded. "Nevertheless it behoves us to get our hands on that shop's records before anyone else does."

"Ooooh! Let me go!" Cordy leapt up and raced out of the room before anyone else could speak.

"Wow, she had a reputation for bein' fast before," Faith shook her head. "Now she's downright rapid."

"I heard that."

"Gah!" Faith spun around as the cheerleader reappeared behind her. "What the hell! You can't have made it all the way across town and -," Faith shrugged. "Oh yeah, I guess you can."

"Even so, that was awfully quick Ms. Chase," Giles commented. "To get there, break in, collect the computer, and bring it back-."

"No records to collect, the store's been flattened, three floors pancacked to rubble," Cordelia replied.

"Ah, the store owner, probably whoever the High Evolutionary was, obviously thought to cover his tracks," Giles commented. "There's other ways to track just who he was, but probably no way of tracking his records, unless his system was online."

"Hark at the Watcher with the big computer words," Xander joked.

"Hmmm," Giles stared stony-eyed at Faith's boy-friend. "I expect you all have classes. Don't forget to keep your eyes open for anyone acting strangely."

"In this town, good luck!" Faith snorted.

"Then stranger than normal," Giles looked towards Ms. Calendar. "Ms. Calendar, may I see you in my office?"

* * *

Jenny glanced at her watch as she rose. "Okay, but you'll have to be quick. I have a class in five."

"Of course," her lover nodded courteously before allowing her to first enter his inner office, then following her in and closing the door behind. "It's an interesting fact that each racial group has certain facial characteristics unique to themselves. Of course those characteristics have become rather more difficult to identify thanks to racial barriers dropping and the increased frequency of inter-racial marriage etc., however," Jenny's heart dropped when Giles' eyes sharpened to dagger points, "Sherlock Holmes could never mistake a Romany. Why did the Clans send you here, Jenny? Or should I hazard a guess, address you as Janna Kalderash?"

Her legs buckled beneath her, dropping her into the spare chair. "H…how did you know?"

"As I said, Holmes was an expert of identifying people by any number of methods, class, race, and the like," Giles replied. "Add to that one of your people being sent across the world, a Techno-Pagan with just the sort of skills that would appeal to our little group and the rest is obvious. You being here is no accident."

"Yes, well," Jenny licked her lips, "you were right about the name. The Clans sent me because they'd unearthed prophecies about the Hellmouth and wanted a representative here."

Giles' nose wrinkled in disgust. "And you used your womanly wiles to ingratiate yourself with me."

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I'd never lower myself to that level. And anything I feel for you is gen-."

"Please don't try to continue playing me for a fool, that day is long over. I don't want to hear it," Giles interrupted. "But know this. If any of your actions bring harm to any of those who consider my responsibility, then your new-found powers, your clans, and god himself wouldn't be able to stop me from coming after you."

"Ruper-."

Giles' face didn't so much as flicker. "By my reckoning your class started, oh two minutes ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (5/?)**

Holland smiled gleefully. His lofty position at Wolfram & Hart, had given him a certain amount of power, but he'd always felt he'd lacked it in a personal sense. But now it didn't just course through his veins, it raged through them.

Last night he'd dressed as Sauman for the office party, and now magic was as instinctive to him as breathing. The worlds the power he now held within him had opened up were as alluring as they were exciting.

Better still, his senior staff had likewise been possessed, further increasing the power available to him. "Mr. Mercer, according to the lists I've collated you went as an Alfred Bester, I believe he was a telepath, correct?" Mercer nodded, beady little eyes shifting nervously around. "Then I want you to recruit any of our employees who went as a telepath last night, I want my own Psi Corps."

Holland's gaze shifted to Hauser, the head of W&H's black ops team. "Mr. Hauser, you went as Deathstroke, an assassin of some note, correct?"

"That's right sir," Hauser nodded crisply.

"According to the records the rest of our security staff went as I believe," Holland checked his notes, "Klingons, Romulans, and Cardassians. I want you to train them in the skills you now have to argument their enhanced abilities." Hauser nodded as Holland turned his attention to three of his most promising subordinates. "Mr. Reed, Mr. Murrow, Ms. Morgan, you went as Baron Mordo, Thoth-Amon, and Morgana Le Fay respectively," Holland moved on. "Three magus of considerable power, you're now my apprentices. " Holland smiled. "Your alter-egos have treacherous reputations. Try and resist temptation."

"Lindsey you went as Black Adam, and Gavin," Holland glanced at his notes, "you went as the Mandarin correct?"

"You went as the Mandarin?" Lindsey interrupted with a laugh.

"You try and find a Korean-based character," Park replied, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"You two are my weapons of mass destruction," Holland continued. "My heavy hitters if needed. All of you are of course meant to keep up your ordinary duties, act as if nothing has happened. We only move into action utilising our new gifts if absolutely necessary to further the firm's goals or at the behest of our most valued clients."

* * *

Kate stared at the bracelet on her arm, the SPD office's daily chaos relegated to a background buzz. She wasn't blind to Sunnydale's nightlife, any half-competent law officer would have to be aware of the vampires and demons rampant through the city, but she never expected to become victim to magic. All morning she'd vainly tried to remove the bracelet, but it appeared to be as much a part of her now as if she actually was Sara Pezzini.

Given her complete lack of knowledge about the occult, her options were limited. However, as a police officer she knew a few things. Like the group who always seemed in the middle of any supernatural trouble in town, and who were looked down on by the town's authorities, but had a reputation for helping those in need.

Kate tapped impatiently at her keyboard, then nodded when a profile came up on the screen. "The school library it is then," she muttered.

* * *

Giles strode out of the stacks at the sound of the library door opening, interest quickening. All the students were in class, Wesley was out with Wood looking at potential building sites for their proposed compound, so their visitor could only be someone -.

"How interesting," he murmured as he noted the pretty blonde in her late twenties striding into his domain. Raising his voice, he spoke. "Hello, Detective, and how might I assist Sunnydale's fine police force today?"

The blonde faltered in her stride. "Have we met?"

Giles decided he liked her voice, strong, sure. "I'm afraid I haven't the pleasure," he replied. "You're clearly a woman who takes a pride in your appearance, yet you wear very sensible, unstylish shoes, the sort ideal for pounding the beat. Then there's your leather jacket, a very stylish piece specifically made to deflect knife and broken glass slashes. Then there's the way you look around when you enter a room, almost as if scoping it out. And of course, there's the telltale bulge under your right armpit, obviously a gun. Of course, you could be an assassin, but who'd want to kill a humble librarian?"

The blonde smiled. "That's quite a set of eyes you have on you, Mr. Giles. It's a shame you didn't consider a career in law enforcement."

"Oh goodness no," Giles chuckled politely. "I'm not the action man type."

"Your police record would suggest otherwise," the blonde sat down.

"All misunderstandings," Giles replied as he followed suit.

Kate sighed. "As entertaining this verbal sparring is, can I be frank?" Giles nodded. "I know about this city's under-belly, the vampires, the demons. I don't know why or how these things exist, but I know. And I also know you battle them, I also hope you know what happened last night because I was possessed by my costume and apparently I'm still her."

"Ahhh," Giles pursed his lips together. It seemed their theory was correct, the entire town did remember and retain their past powers. "And if I might ask, who did you go as?"

"Sara Pezzini, the possessor of the Witchblade." Giles raised a querying eyebrow. "When not in use, the Witchblade can look like an ornate, jewel-encrusted, right-handed gauntlet or bracelet so it doesn't draw much attention." The detective raised her right arm. "When wielded by an unworthy user, that person will lose their arm. The Witchblade forms a symboite-like relationship with its host, who can hear the Witchblade. When used, it can expand across the body of the host, covering them in an organic-like armour, although the amount of armour normally depends on the threat. This armour can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Witchblade can re-animate the dead, empathically show the host scenes of great trauma, and allow the host to relive experiences from past hosts as dreams."

It took Giles a moment to take in the explanation. "Well, that's quite the list," he finally breathed. "I suppose you're here to ask about how to remove your powers?"

"Well that and how this actually happened," Kate nodded.

"We believe a mage enchanted the shop's stock with the idea of casting a possession spell that was just supposed to last a solitary night until the enchantment was hijacked by a higher being of considerable power, perhaps a demi-god or higher spirit," Giles replied. "Unfortunately it appears the spell is permanent. I myself went as Sherlock Holmes, hence my earlier deductive reasoning."

"Oh," Kate grimaced, "well thank you for your time-."

"Please," Giles raised a hand as the detective began to rise, "if I may be so bold, I wish to make you an offer?" Kate nodded and sat back down. "You're clearly a diligent detective while Sunnydale's police force is to say the least unsavoury. I can offer you a position with our group, actually helping people for three times your current salary. Somewhere were your new-found gift will be very useful indeed."

Kate smiled slightly. "Tell me more, Mr. Giles."

* * *

"Hey Faith." 

"Oz?" Faith raised an eyebrow as the purple-haired guitarist strode up to her, a bunch of their classmates following behind him. "You gettin' all verbose and makin' new friends?"

Oz smiled. "These crazy kids seem to think we'd know something about what happened last night." 

"Yeah?" Faith closed her locker then lent shoulder-first against it, eyes fixed on the musician. "And why would anyone be that suspicious?" 

"First there's the composition of your group, social climber Cordelia Chase, nerdy Jonathan & Willow, outsiders Xander and Jesse, rebel you. Then there's you always turning up in police reports. Then there's the school suddenly having not one librarian, a former British Museum curator, but two." Owen paused. "Then there's a number of very weird books I've noticed in the library." 

Oh yeah, Faith had almost forgotten Owen's poetry fetish. Poor dude had even tried to pick her up with it. Like she was the sorta girl who was into guys whose hobbies included navel-gazing. "That's awfully observant of you," Faith drawled.

Owen half-smiled. "I went as Batman last night." 

Yeah, it figured that Brood-Guy would wanna go as Brood-Guy. "So you wanna know what happened?" Faith's dimples deepened as she grinned. "Sports hall is empty this period, right?" Oz nodded. "Come on, we're skippin' class."

Faith sauntered through the corridors, the others following behind. Faith spinning to face the group as the sports hall doors swung shut behind them. "So I know who Owen is, but the rest of ya?"

"I went as American Eagle, you know from Marvel," Larry said.

"Woverine," Scott offered.

"I went as The Crow," Michael Czjak, a Goth she recognised as a dabbler in magics with Amy & Willow, said. The boy took a long breath. "And this morning I don't have a heartbeat-."

"Wait," Faith glanced at Oz. "He's still-?"

"He's not a vampire," confirmed the guitarist. "Eric Draven was an undead rock star brought back to life to avenge his death."

Faith nodded as Lance Lincoln, the kid Faith remembered Xan rescuing from bullies at the zoo in a big play to impress her just after she arrived in town, spoke. "I went as Elric, the technomage from Babylon 5." Faith bit back a gasp when the kid pulled off his sweater to reveal chunks of metal welded into his scrawny torso. "Apparently technomages get their powers from cybernetic implants."

"I went as Sue Storm, the Invisible Woman," Katrina Silber explained.

Freddy Iverson, chief reporter on the school paper was next. "Blue Beetle from DC. Comics."

Devon MacLeish, Oz's lead singer and wanna-be womaniser was last. "Marvel's John Wraith."

Faith nodded. Half the names didn't mean shit to her, Xan would probably fill her in later. "'Kay," Giles had told them of the sales pitch they were supposed to give, so started to talk.

* * *

Kate had barely left, and he had only just returned to the blessed sanctuary of his stacks, when he heard the library door open again. "Huh," Giles' eyebrows rose as he made his way out of the stacks. "Two unscheduled visits in one day, has the American educational system begun an unguessed resurgence?" Giles' lips pulled up into a smile as he noted the three men striding in. "Ah, perhaps not."

Striding forward, he nodded at the trio, quickly taking in the two white men's buzz-cuts, all three men's regulation boots, and their way of almost marching rather than walking. "Ah hello gentlemen," Giles smiled at the trio, "how might I help three of Sunnydale's young patriots?" Giles' eyes narrowed as he noticed something else, one of the men was indisputably non-human.

"We're serving soldiers at the Sunnydale military base," one of the men introduced. "I accessed computer records this morning and followed a probability matrix that led us to you."

"Oh," Giles smiled guardedly. "How so?"

"Last night I went to our base party as a Terminator Model 800," the young man said. "This morning, I woke up as a cyborg."

"I'm Graham Miller, I went as Conan the Cimmerian," the second white man explained. "Yesterday I was six one weighing two hundred and ten, this morning I'm six four, two sixty."

"Yes, I read the books as a youth, I'm familiar with the character," Giles turned to the group's solitary black. "And you, young man?"

The black man hesitated before replying. "Name's Forrest Gates, I went as the Martian Manhunter."

"Huh," Giles blinked. He had to admit to having a passing knowledge of the major characters in DC and Marvel comics, picked up he suspected from osmosis over-hearing conversations between Xander, Jesse, and Jonathan, so he couldn't help but know that Martin Manhunter was a considerable powehouse. "Well gentlemen, it's like this." He talked for five minutes, explaining about the supernatural world and the enchantment.

"Probability dictates the longer we stay in the military, the more chance we have of being discovered," Riley commented. "That is unacceptable."

"I'd be willing to provide the funds to buy all three of you out of the army and put you on salary working for us, it's not military service, but you'd still be protecting people," Giles offered.

Forrest nodded. "Thank you for your offer. We'll be in touch."

* * *

"Cordy! Cordy! We need to talk!"

Cordelia bit back a groan as three of her Cordettes rushed up to her. "Yes," she said with barely feigned patience as she turned, sniffing at their flustered state. Clearly they hadn't blossomed without her supervision. She battled vampires in her spare time and still kept up a fashionable wardrobe and immaculate make-up, couldn't they at least try?

"We went to a party last night dressed up as super-heroes, and this morning, we've like got their powers!" Aura said, her eyes frightened, "we figured you'd know what was happening to us!"

Maybe her Cordettes had more than a brain cell between them. "Why do you think I'd know?"

"We'd have to be blind not to notice the changes in you. You've gone from leading this school to always being in trouble and after all," Joy sneered, "why else why would you end up throwing us aside to start hanging out in that so dull library with a dweeb like Willow and a biker bitch like-. Ugggh!"

Cordy cut off Joy by grabbing her around the throat and lifting her off the ground. "Ever think insulting my friends might not be the best way to go about getting my help?"

"Look," Amber said, "we're sorry, but none of this makes sense. We just need answers."

"Fine," Cordy released her grip on Joy allowing her to drop to the floor. She could ignore the insult to her, besides Giles had issued instructions that they were meant to try and recruit anyone who came with powers asking about Halloween. "First you tell me who you went as?"

"I went as Hellboy's Liz Sherman." Amber smiled bitterly. "I figured it would be ironic considering I'm the girl whose hands caught fire at cheerleading try-outs. Now I'm a pyrotechnic."

Joy continued glaring at her. "I went as Sage, a Marvel cyberpath."

"I went as Gamora the inter-galactic assassin," Aura supplied.

"Okay," Cordy nodded before starting to talk.

* * *

Giles blinked as he felt something indefinable in the air. "Bloody hell, visitors to this library are like buses, you wait ages for one, then get a bloody dozen at once." Rising, he hurried out of his inner office, he found a short scruffy man with a taller red-head with ringlets. "Hello. If you'll pardon my bluntness, you're rather old for students."

"Ah, Mr. Giles isn't everyone a student of life?" the obvious Irishman drawled.

"Hi," the red-head smiled at him. "I'm a big fan."

"I'm always honoured when a beautiful woman says that," Mr. Giles smiled at the woman. "However I don't believe we're introduced."

"I'm Harriet, Harry, Doyle," the red-head explained, "this is my husband, Francis Doyle, and because of my background in demonology, I'm aware of you and what you do." The woman licked her lips. "And we'd appreciate your assistance."

"Is this to do with Halloween?" Giles hazarded a guess. "Just who did you go as?"

"Devil-Slayer from Marvel Comics," explained the man with an ironic grin. "It was supposed to be ironic, based on me being half demon."

"And I went as Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand and Jedi Master," Harry flushed red. "She's a red-head and I'm a big Star Wars geek, so it seemed a perfect fit."

"Very well," Giles nodded briefly. "Allow me to explain."

* * *

Mayor Wilkins beamed as he stared at his group of insiders. Last night had changed them all, permanently and certainly for the better. All of Finch's previous doubts and fears had been replaced by a cold authority now that he was Darth Vader. Detective Stein on the other hand had gone as Count Dooku, and was menace personified. Principal Snyder on the other hand had gone as the fearsome bounty hunter, Bobba Fett.

As for himself, he'd gone as Emperor Palpatine, and now his previous plans seemed so small, so minor. Why settle to rising to the level of an Old One and ruling over one state, when one could be something far greater? After all, Palpatine had ruled an interstellar empire and ended a power that had ruled for centuries before him, the least he could do was take over one paltry world!

"Detective Stein," Mayor Wilkins looked towards his bought policeman, "I want you to keep an eye out for any, shall we say 'concerned citizens' who might be useful to our cause."

"Understood sir," Stein nodded with all due respectfulness.

"And you Principal Snyder," Wilkins looked towards his inside man at the school. "Keep an eye on those gosh darn Scoobies, but don't interfere with their actions unless they start impinging on ours, understood?"

"Understood sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (6/?)**

"Hello everyone," Giles cleared his throat as he glanced around the assembled library. "It's been a month since things changed, and as such this is the first meeting of the Global Slayers Service, thank you all for coming." He suspected that as the novelty of these meetings wore off, the attendance for these meetings would fall but for now everyone had attended, anticipation written on every face. "Ms. Chase, how is your and the other Cordettes' work on our costumes going?"

"Oh yes," Cordelia sniffed, "black leather cat-suits with some rather daring vertical red stripes, it'll have our initials embroidered on its left breast, and matching eye masks and fingerless gloves. Unobtrusive but stylish, and cut made to measure." The cheerleader grinned. "All the most stylish wanna-be super-heroes will want one."

"I don't see why we can't wear our Halloween costumes!"

"Xander," Giles shot the young man an exasperated look, "you know how many questions would erupt if you turned up in a Nova suit, or Cordelia in her Wonder Woman costume. Wesley, if you wouldn't mind, you were in charge of expanding our library?"

"As requested I've drawn up a list of fifteen book dealers and eighty texts I believe would enhance our operation," Wesley replied.

"Yes," Giles pursed his lips as he glanced through the neatly-typed pages, crossing one name off that he knew to be a Council sympathiser, scribbling down a pair of extra names and a half dozen more books before sliding the list back over to his younger country-man. "Looks good. Take Kate with you as protection-."

"Book sellers often get dangerous G?" Faith queried.

"It's those auctions, sometimes they turn out like Johnny Woo movies," Xander commented.

Giles ignored the commentary in favour of looking towards Wesley. "You have of course unlimited funds to spend at your discretion."

"Rupert," Giles rankled inwardly as Jenny spoke. That damned woman kept hanging around like a bad smell. "I think it would be prudent to create an indexable database of demons, spells, and threats as well as date-activated warnings for prophecies. If we see a demon or vampire we don't recognise we could input information about each demon, where they live, their identifying characteristics, habits, powers, weaknesses, and data about any meetings between them and humans, then index their identifying characteristics and have all that information about them at your fingertips within minutes."

"And who will create this wonderful database?" Giles sniffed, not willing to give the woman the slightest succour.

Jenny winced at his tone, but it was Joy who answered. "If Ms. Calendar tells me the fields and search parameters she wants, I can think them in place in just a matter of minutes."

"Then it's just a matter of inputting the records from your books," Jenny stared him dead in the eye before glancing towards the group's geeks. "I was sort of hoping Jonathan, Willow, and Oz would input the records for extra credit."

"We'd love to!" Willow squeaked.

Giles allowed himself a chuckle at the red-head's eagerness. "As a former Olympian gold decathlete, I'm developing training programs for all of us, and setting up training partners according to our abilities," Wood commented.

Giles nodded. "Given Wolfram & Hart's presence in town, I think it's advisable to look into getting a law firm of our own to represent us. In addition, I'm looking into the possibility of our compound having a state of the art medical facility, just in case."

"I've set up an electronic trail of a shell company for our scientific department that dates back three years to give us a 'history', and until our compound is completed, I've rented a warehouse," Wood continued. "I've started buying the equipment we need, and once it's completely finished, we're going to begin engineering Wayne, Kord, and Holt tech for military, espionage, and law enforcement uses to provide us with a steady revenue stream. Oz and Willow are also helping us with basic technology from their times, specifically products that might have educational or entertainment uses and we intend to examine both Lance and Riley, when he joins us, to see if their cybernetic implants might have medical applications. In addition Willow and Jonathan are looking into writing several programs for general use – security, translation programs." Wood paused and grinned. "I just wish one of you had gone as Tony Stark, Henry Pym, or Reed Richards, then we'd really be talking." The African-American glanced towards Joy. "Joy has written us a computer security system that is twenty to twenty-five years ahead of current technology, and in addition has written code to hack into the accounts of a dozen of the top twenty biggest drugs traffickers in the world. If she executes it would generate something in the region of half a billion dollars for us while plunging the drugs business in a war that will devastate distribution for years to come."

Giles grinned at the thought of the damage such a move would do to the drug dealing business. "Can this money be traced back to us?"

Joy looked affronted. "I'm by far the best hacker in the word, as far the cartels will be concerned, the cyber-trails I'll leave will lead them to believe the money will have been stolen by their rivals."

Giles nodded. "In that case I don't see a downside, do it."

"As asked I've been doing some research into potential Watcher candidates," Wesley spoke up. "I've found three prospects. Sydney Fox and Lara Croft had both been approached by the Council in the past, but turned it down because of disapproving of the treatment of the Slayer. Both are very knowledgeable tomb raiders and capable fighters. In addition, there's a Flynn Carsen," Wesley hesitated. "He doesn't have the physical skills of Croft or Fox and nor to our knowledge is aware of the supernatural, but he's a polymath with twenty-two degrees in disciplines as diverse as Egyptology, cryptology, history, and religion."

"Should we decide we need extra help, then we'll certainly approach them. Very well everyone, I think we've made a good start here," Giles paused. "As next weekend is a long weekend, several of us will be out of town, making contacts and expanding our network. We have two teleporters, so they'll be going to our hoped-for foreign allies. Devon, I'd like you to take Wood to negotiate with the Medjay in Egypt and the Knights Templar in Israel. Doyle, it would be appreciated if you took Ms. Calendar to the Vatican and to visit her Clans in Romania. Faith and I will fly to Utah to meet with the Danites."

"Huh, Faith and religious fundamentalists, who else sees that ending well?" Xander muttered.

Giles ignored that. "Because of the missing people, patrol in two rather than three groups. I know there's several of you who are more than capable of taking care of a number of fledglings on their own, but let's be prudent. As for those journeying, offer our prospective allies aid in protecting themselves against extra-ordinary threats in exchange for intelligence and recognition, cutting the Council out in favour of us."

"The Council will not approve of that."

Giles shook his head at Wes' gloomy warning. "Given the sparse help Travers and his ilk chose to give us, I couldn't give a toss." Giles glanced around the room. "Now if that's all?"

"Excuse me, I need to make a confession!" Everyone turned to a blushing Larry. "I lied about being American Eagle because um," Larry's blush deepened. "Well I went as a different hero because, um, well that hero's gay and so am I."

Giles raised a hand as a mutter ran through the group. "Larry's sexual orientation is only the concern of him, and him alone, he has nothing to be ashamed of. Understand?" Giles cast a reproving gaze around the room before returning his gaze to Larry. "However, I will have to know what your skills and abilities are for our records?"

Larry nodded. "The Midnighter is a skilled fighter, and superhumanly fast, durable, and strong with the ability to predict a fight's unfolding before it starts, he's able to run through a combat situation millions of times before the first punch is thrown."

"An impressive array of skills to be sure," Giles smiled soothingly before returning his gaze to the entire group. "Now, let's get on with our plans shall we?"

* * *

South Dakota

"Huh," Wes' eyes widened as he pulled up outside the home of Bobby Singer. "I never knew a demon hunter who owned a scrap yard before." Wes peered up at the wire-mesh, topped off with barbed wire, fence.

"According to Robin's notes he's something of a demonology expert and a skilled exorcist though," Kate commented.

"Yes," Wesley replied with a nod, even with Bond's suaveness newly implanted in his personality it was still somewhat disconcerting to be sat next to such a beauty as Ms. Lockley. "Even more importantly, he's considered a venerated leader amongst the independent demon hunter community. If he accepts us, we'll make an important connection."

"Shall we?" Kate opened her door and climbed out.

"Yes," Wesley followed suit, striding up the dusty path and through the maze of rusted, broken cars, and up to a picturesque house.

"Give me a minute you idjits!" Wesley smiled slightly at the bellicose roar that greeted his knock. A few seconds later and the front door swung open to reveal a portly, middle-aged man with a beard and the sort of eyes that had seen rather too much. The man wore jeans, a black Willie Nelson tour t-shirt, and a sweat-stained basketball cap. "Yeah?"

"Hello," Wesley stuck out his hand. "I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce of the Global Slayers Service. I phoned earlier in the week to make this appointment."

The man stared at him for a second before taking his hand and shaking it, his grip strong and callused like any workman's. "I was surprised to get your phone call, I thought the Council didn't like to deal with us independents?"

"Let's just say the Council is under new management, hence the new name," Wesley said.

"Huh," the man stepped aside to allow them to walk in. "I'm gonna be blunt here-."

Wesley smiled. "I somehow think that's your nature."

"Hah," the man grunted a laugh, "you're right there." The man's eyes narrowed. "Slayers don't last long, what's our profit in working with you only to be cut outta the loop when the girl's dead in a year?"

Wesley blinked. That was blunt. "We're different because there's five Slayers rather than one."

Singer blinked. "How's that possible? I know the myth!"

"Yes, well," Wesley smiled. "I'll endeavour to explain."

Singer listened in silence as Wesley explained about Halloween, and Kate backing him up by displaying the Witchblade. "Damn," the demon hunter shook his head, eyes filling "if that ain't the damnest thing I've heard." Singer shook his head. "I took a look at that list of books you faxed me, I've got some of the books, but I ain't willin' to sell 'em, can give you the names of a couple of people who might tho'. As for this alliance," Singer paused for a second, brow furrowing in thought, before nodding, "yeah I could be persuaded."

* * *

"You should gave her a second chance you know."

Giles sunk into his seat in first class, enjoying the luxury as he glanced across at Faith. "Give who a second chance?"

Faith's eyes gleamed and her dimples deepened. "You know who." Faith flicked her long mane from side to side and let out a husky chuckle. "You gave me enough second chances, right?"

Giles smiled wryly as he recalled just how much a handful the Bostonian beauty had been. "Yes I did, but that was different."

"That was different how?"

"Don't be obtuse," he scolded. "You were a troublesome child always causing me headaches, but that's what children are supposed to do." Why some of the scrapes he'd gotten into when he was slightly older than Faith beggared belief. "Ms. Calendar is a full-grown woman who wilfully deceived us, who burrowed her way into-." Giles broke off and shook his head, unwilling to admit just how much the Romany had affected him.

"And you ain't never made any mistakes?" Faith queried, Giles opened and shut his mouth, unable to make a defence. "What she did was shitty, but she deserves a second chance, and you gotta think 'bout how happy she made you."

Giles decided a change of subject was definitely in order. "We'll be landing soon, the Danites are very conservative so when we meet them try and not be so…." He struggled momentarily for a word then had it. "Faithlike."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Bigoted, up-themselves-."

Giles sighed as Faith ranted. "Well that went as -."

"Sexist, misogynistic."

Giles was briefly rocked by Faith using a word like 'misogynistic'. Clearly he was influencing her more than he expected. "Well as could be-."

"Telling me that I dress like a slut!"

"Expected."

"Fucking assholes!"

Giles sighed. It was going to be a long journey home.

* * *

The Vatican, Italy

Damn, Crow leered as he watched the stunning, olive-skinned Romany who'd come to discuss an alliance between her group and the Vatican, or more specifically the Catholic Church's demon-hunting wing. He'd love to 'ally' himself repeatedly with her.

"I'm sorry," the Monsignor shook his head with a smugness that had him wanting to repeatedly slap the short-sighted ass until he saw sense or stars, whatever came first. Jesus H. Christ, forget his carnal needs, if even half this woman said was true, her organisation was set to be both far more powerful and far more pro-active than the Watchers Council had been in centuries. "But I can't in good conscience accept your offer. Not only do we have a pre-existing agreement with the Council in place, but your 'wonderful' powers are by your own admittance borne of dark magic."

* * *

Jenny stared in disbelief at the priest then collecting herself, nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Rising, she glanced at Doyle. "Shall we?"

Doyle nodded and rose, his cape sweeping out to encompass the two of them. Jenny blinked as darkness shrouded them, then half a second later cleared to reveal circles of wagons beneath a twinkling, star-light sky. "I'll never get used to that," Jenny shook her head, determination filling her. "Let's get this over with."

"Janna!" A bearded, barrel-bellied man waddled out of one of the wagons, the wagon rocking in tandem with him. "We sent you to the Hellmouth in secrecy! Now you come to us asking an alliance with the five clans!"

Aye, Jenny's spine stiffened, a secret that she'd never wanted to keep and had ruined the most important relationship she'd ever had. "Rom Baro," she forced herself to look the towering man in the eye, "you try tricking Sherlock Holmes!"

"Sherlock Holmes?" the Kalderash leader looked from her to Doyle and back again. "What nonsense is this?"

"Things have changed in Sunnydale," she replied. "Changed beyond your imagination or comprehension. And you will listen to me."

"Oh I will-." The Rom Baro let out a gasp as Doyle teleported twenty feet to his left. "How is that possible?"

"The Sunnydalers are powerful, and capable of protecting far more possible than just one town," Jenny forced her gaze to the Rom Baro's. "And if you care about the betterment of all our people, you will listen to me."

* * *

Cairo, Egypt

Devon lurked behind the powerfully built black man as they strode through the busy marketplace, smells from several dozen fragrances, foods, and perfumes mixing in the sweltering sun, the vendors' raucous bellows mixing with the passer-bys' haggling, their rush-straw bags over-flowing with products. Then they ducked down a winding, narrow street that led to a door with peeling black paint.

Wood stopped and knocked. After fifteen or so seconds a portal slid open. Devon blinked when Wood shot off an unintelligible sequence of words. "I didn't know you knew Egyptian?"

Wood shot him a smirk. "I didn't until three days ago, it's amazing how quickly you can learn when you're a polymath."

"Show off," Wood cleared his throat at Devon's mutter, "that is show off, sir."

Wood grinned as the door swung open. "Yeah, but I can't teleport myself half-way around the world."

"Come in honoured guests," a tall, dark-skinned man with black, piercing eyes and a pointed goatee.

"Should you really be inviting people in?" Devon commented as he followed Wood into the room.

"Ha," the man pointed at a mirror just in the hallway angled to point out of the entrance and into the street, "I saw your reflections as I opened the door."

"Nice trick," Wood commented.

"See, even the Council could learn something from the Medjay," the man said.

Even Devon, who never counted himself as the most perceptive of men, could hear the note of anger beneath the man's breeziness. "We're not from the Council," said Wood. "But everyone could learn from a demon-hunting past with your august origins and history. A demon-hunting order doesn't survive for five thousand years and defend a nation for so long without knowing a few things."

"Ha," the man looked towards Wood, respect flickering in his sharp eyes, "maybe we have something to discuss after all."

* * *

Tel Aviv, Israel

"The Knights Templar are a really interesting order," Wood said as they reappeared in a dusty side street. "They date back to the time of the very first Crusade, and are made up of even numbers of Christians, Muslims, and Jews, and through nine centuries of conflicts the descendants of the first demon hunters have worked together to defend Israel and Palestine. They'll be an easy sell, they've petitioned the Council for assistance in the past, but the Council have never wanted to get involved in such a contentious area."

"'Kay," Devon nodded. "Then let's get this over with, I've got a history test on Tuesday to study for." Devon paused then glared. "But you'd know that wouldn't you, teach?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Bear in mind that Darla wouldn't have gone back to the Master and Penn and Angelus would have met up in Romania if Angelus hadn't gotten his soul.

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (7/?)**

"Oh for crying out loud!" Holland Manners' genial facade crumpled, briefly revealing the deadly predator beneath. Power briefly raged through the basement, momentarily threatening to bring the building down around him.

And then Manners forced his temper under control. Ever since Halloween, he'd been experimenting with his new powers, learning how to control and focus them, all with one aim, repeating the Halloween curse multiple times, each time permanently giving himself more and more powers.

But although he could duplicate the spell's initial intent of gifting abilities onto himself, he couldn't repeat its permanent effect – the bestowal of powers that lasted more than a few hours. He'd tried everything he knew – blood sacrifice, alchemy, potions, summonsing. But no matter the method, he, probably the most powerful wizard in the world, couldn't permanently empower himself. Which as well as being frustrating as hell, posed the troubling conundrum of just who had interfered with the spell and for what purpose?

* * *

"Okay," Wood licked his lips as he looked around the quietened lounge. His transformation had almost doubled his IQ and radically improved his perception, deductive reasoning, and memory. Unfortunately with those gifts came an increased self-awareness, both of what an ass he'd been in the past, and what his companions had thought of him, motivating him to work as hard as possible to change their opinions.

He flushed inwardly at Willow's sudden smile, guessing that the new telepath had picked up his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he began. "Ever since we decided upon our expansion and forged our new alliances, we've positioned ourselves as the global force dealing with supernatural threats, but we haven't proved ourselves as such."

"Eh?" Faith stared blankly at him.

"Wood wants us to show our allies our muscle," Gunn translated.

"Huh, huh," Faith pursed her full lips, dark eyes narrowing. "Why couldn't he just up and say that?"

Xander pointed at him. "Watcher."

Faith nodded. "Ah, right, gotcha."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that heruclean task?" Giles interrupted.

"Heruclean," Faith grunted. "Now you're at it too!"

Wood swallowed, time for the big pitch. "I've been utilising all our and all our allies' intelligence reports, historical accounts, and newspaper reports to build a picture of just where many of the world's most powerful and vampires are." Wood took another breath then continued. "I propose a simultaneous world-wide strike against them all, taking them all out."

"You said global?" Giles leaned forward in his seat, eyes intent.

"Well, even with the teleporters and fliers in our number, we'll still need to use commercial planes to get some of our teams in position, but it's certainly doable," Wood said.

"And the targets?" Faith demanded, dark eyes flashing eagerly.

"Russell Winters was a Boston businessman and a major backer of the revolutionary forces when he was turned in 1780," Wood began. "Since then he's amassed a considerable stock-holding, and is considered a mover and shaker in California, specifically LA. I have all the details of his holdings, he especially has a thing for young women going to Hollywood with dreams of making it, first raising their hopes, then destroying their dreams, and then them." Wood looked towards Willow. "I was thinking you, Michael, and Lance could deal with him."

"Eeep!" Willow gulped. "A master vampire on our own-."

"Willow," Jenny smiled over at the red-haired witch. "You're forgetting just who you are now. You will all be fine."

"Eeep," Willow stopped shuffling in her chair and nodded, "yeah, sure."

Wood smiled at the red-headed student before continuing his presentation. "Then there's Dracula and his Three Brides in Romania." Wood paused. "He's lived in the same castle in Romania for five centuries, but for the last two no-one's dared to try killing him, such is his reputation. He's a skilled sorcerer and illusionist, so I think it best our two jedis together with Doyle deal with him."

"Oh Doyle," Harry breathed. "You take me to the nicest places."

Wood smiled at the demonologist's put-on titter. "According to the reports of the US. Independents, the five members of the vampire gang the Whirlwind are making their way across from the east coast to here, they're currently in Dallas."

"Ah, Angelus," Giles interrupted. "A quite notorious vampire despite his comparative youth, there's a little of the rebellious punk rocker about him and his group. Not least," Giles half-smiled, "the legend that as Darla's childe, he stole her away from her sire, the Master, a largely unheard act of rebellion towards a master vampire of the Master's age. Spike's also notable for his killing of two Slayers, Penn has a thing about families, and Drusilla is quite simply insane."

"Well that's just full of good cheer, whose going after them?" Xander groaned at Wood's look. "Lucky me."

"Our independent network has also informed us that Kakistos and his major childe Trick are both present in Boston," Wood continued. "And have been for the past two decades."

"Good lord." Giles let out a croak. Wood didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what his elder Watcher was thinking. If Giles hadn't been ordered to transfer Faith to California and the ancient vampire had become aware that a Watcher and Potential were residing in his city, he more than likely would have snatched the pair and ensured they took weeks to die.

"Kakistos is a twenty-five hundred year old vampire," Faith whistled through her teeth as Wood continued, "from Greece while Mr. Trick is a three hundred year old former slave turned by Kakistos." Wood looked towards the Bostonian. "Feel like going home?"

Alarm entered Giles' eyes, but Faith spoke up before the older Watcher could. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Next is Giles De Rais," Wood continued before Giles could protest. "A five centuries old vampire who is notorious as the sire of Cagliostro, Elizabeth Bathory, and Dracula." Wood looked towards Cordelia. "Would you like a trip to Marseille?"

"It's not Monaco," Cordelia sniffed, "but it'll do."

"The Blood Countess, Elizabeth Bathory has been confirmed to be in Hungary," Wood looked towards Larry and Scott, "you boys can handle her."

"Well really," Larry fluttered his eyelashes, "I've not much experience with women, but I'll try."

Wood coloured inwardly at the teen's inference. "Right," he cleared his throat before looking towards Jonathan, "Lillith is in Jerusalem. Be careful, she's several thousand years old and has slain five Slayers." Jonathan swallowed but nodded.

"Sekhmet's another very old vampire, and he's survived multiple attempts by the Medjay, and the Council to eliminate him," Wood paused. "Slaying him will be a major footnote in establishing us as a power, so Devon, I want you Amber and Katrina on the job."

"Returning to Europe," Wood glanced down at his notes before continuing, "there is Prince Of Lies in Bavaria, the 1600 year old vampire is the sire of both the Master and Comte de St. Germain. I think," Wood looked towards Kate Lockley, "the Witchblade will be able to take care of him."

"Always wanted to visit Germany," Kate calmly replied.

"In Italy there's Cagliostro, AKA The Immortal," Wood continued. "He's only two hundred years old, but he's the most important vampire in Italy. Jesse, Owen, and Aura, I want you to eliminate him. Finally, I've found the whereabouts of Nostroyev, the sire of both Rasputin and Lothos, he's in Kiev," Wood looked towards Alonna and Gunn. "I'd like you to go after him."

"It sounds almost as much as you expect us to wipe out all the major Master Vampires in a single day?"

"Not quite all of them." Wood grimaced at Wes' sceptical comment. "The only targets I feel we should go after are those I've managed to data mine an extensive profile on. Our information regarding South America is a little sketchy. As a result, I was unable to track down either Martin Ocelotl or the LaFitte brothers. And in addition there's Jiang Shi in China, Lamashtu in Iraq, and Lamia in Libya, but I think it's too risky to run operations in any of those hostile countries just yet, vampires are difficult enough without adding the complexity of operating in rogue states. I also thought it unwise to go after Jan Tregeagle, seeing as he operates in the Council's backyard. Then there's the master vampires I couldn't find proof of recent existence, like Amarra, Shalim, Erebus, or Comte de St. Germain."

"Nevertheless, it is a hugely ambitious operation," Giles commented. "It could leave us over-extended here, in Sunnydale."

"No," Wood shook his head. "Everyone will be back in Sunnydale in at the most 96 hours. And even at our weakest, we'll still have three Watchers, Ms. Calendar, and four Slayers. That's more than we'd had just a few weeks ago."

"Your plan is audacious," Wesley grinned suddenly. "I like it!"

"Some might see such a move as a challenge and feel compelled to respond," Giles slowly replied before smiling. "And I say let them."

"Wicked!" Faith enthusiastically thumped the desk before her then grunted when it shattered the desk cracked under her. "Ah crap." Faith looked towards Giles. "When we gonna do this?"

Giles pursed his lips. "Familiarise yourself with Robin's files, we go next weekend."

* * *

"Oh I don't know if I can do this, hunting a vampire without Faith," Willow worried as she paced her lounge floor, her parents away at a conference as usual.

"You're new and improved Willow now."

Willow turned and grinned at her boyfriend. "I thought you said I was perfect?"

"Well," Oz tilted his head to one side, a half-smile playing on his lips, "you're perfect, but your skill set has been enhanced."

"Enhanced?" Willow teased.

"Making my Willow even more irresistible."

"What about you?" Willow asked as they broke from a kiss. "Are you worried about your mission?"

"I am the Jedi Master," Oz raised an eyebrow. "There is no think, only do."

Willow giggled. "Isn't that Yoda?"

* * *

"Got my shit packed," Faith commented as she strode into the lounge.

"Yes well," her guardian rose from the couch, a worried look in his eyes. "Be careful."

"Hey," Faith grinned and executed a double biceps. "No suck head can take me now." Faith laughed. "Like one ever could."

"Nevertheless," Giles licked his lips. "I don't know." Giles paused and started again. "I don't know how I'd-." Giles let out a rattling breath. "Oh bloody hell. Just be careful, I don't want you coming home hurt, alright?"

Faith felt tears form in her eyes as the Englishman stumbled over admitting just how much she mattered to him. She'd never mattered to anyone before. "Hey, Crumpets, you're way more breakable than me. You be careful too."

Giles half-bowed. "I will endeavour to be my usual boring, safety-first self."

"Yeah," Faith's dimples deepened as she grinned at the Englishman. "And don't you forget it."

Giles smiled back at her, then frowned. "Being in Boston, around your old haunts, that won't be a problem?"

Faith shrugged, faking indifference. "Whole different world, G. Whole different world." Truth was, she was a changed person, but seeing the old places would only bring up some nightmarish memories. But part of her change was being a hero, someone who mattered and who helped people, and the way she figured it, heroes didn't run from their fears, they faced them head on.

* * *

Giles sighed as he strode into his house, a heavy weight crushing down on him. It was strange how things changed, years ago he couldn't have imagined sharing his life with, horror upon horrors, a teenage girl, but now, the two days that Faith would be away on her 'business trip' filled him with a deep loneliness. To hear her laugh, smart-mouth him, see her smile when he confirmed her suspicions about being a 'fuddy-duddy'. It didn't help that the distance between them only magnified the concern he always felt when she went on a patrol.

He turned and scowled at a knock on the door. Hurrying to the door, he opened it, eyes narrowing at the woman stood on his doorstep. "Call it a truce present," Giles blinked as the brunette shoved a pair of coffee-table hardbacks into his hands even as she strode past him.

"Jenny-."

"Yes," the gypsy spun to face him. "I realise comic book encyclopaedias aren't your usual reading matter, but I think you'll find them useful in understanding what some of us have become."

"Well thank you for the books," he carefully put them on the porch table before looking across the suddenly claustrophobic hallway to stare at his girl-friend. "But if I might ask why are you here?"

Jenny's bottom lip briefly trembled then stiffened. "Sherlock Holmes might be a deductive genius, but you Rupert Giles are an utter fool who can't see what's right in front of you." Giles opened his mouth, but the gypsy continued over him. "Yes, the Clans sent me here to spy on the Slayer. But climbing into bed with you wasn't part of the job description, and if it had been I'd have refused the job. The Clans' orders brought me to Sunnydale and into your life, but it was my decision to date you." Suddenly the Romany was shouting. "It was my decision to fall in love with you!"

"Jenny-."

"If you can't tell when someone loves you, then you're a fool, Rupert Giles, an utter fool!" Jenny snapped. "But if you want me or not, I'm staying, not for you, but because what we do here is-."

"Oh hush you bloody woman," Giles muttered as he stepped forward, grabbed Jenny by her lips and crushed his to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (8/?)**

"Okay," Joy looked at the battery of computers, network servers, and microphones amassed before her, excitement running through her as she spoke to the teams dotted around the world, awaiting her word. "Operation Day Of Light is a go."

* * *

Willow swallowed as she stared at the gated mansion, the long shadows shrouding it giving it an even more menacing air. "There's eight – ten people inside it," Lance reported.

Willow shook her head. "I'm not picking up any brainwave activity, which according to what Giles says about vampires means everyone in there is a vampire." Willow paused. "Or Spice Girls fans."

"Then," Michael's whisper cut through the darkness, the pallid revenant who'd been possessed by Eric Draven a creepy yet reassuring presence, "anyone in there is a target."

Willow nodded as she put the rental into gear and started up the path leading to the front gate. "Okay then," she whispered, "how close do we have to be?"

"Just get up to the gates," Lance replied.

Willow nodded mutely.

* * *

A tower stood on each corner of the gothic castle, its turrets jutting menacingly at the swirling clouds above while its iron portcullis gaped open like a dragon's hungry maw, the stone fortress made yet more intimidating by the shadows cast by the craggy mountains behind. "Lovely place to visit, wouldn't wanna live here though." Doyle paused. "Oh wait, I'm lyin', wouldn't want to visit."

Oz glanced at the Irish half-demon. "Lucky you're staying here then." Oz looked towards Harry. "Come on."

Harry forced herself to centre, shoving all her worries aside to concentrate on the Force's calming essence. The two of them strode up the long, narrow pathway that wound snakelike to the entrance. "So welcoming of the Count to leave his door open," Harry airily commented as they entered the cobble-stoned courtyard, a cold silence lying heavy in the air.

"Not so welcoming," Oz spun to the right, his light-sabre hissing into life as half a dozen matted, foul-smelling creatures shambled out of the shadows to surround them, lifeless eyes staring coldly at them, the barely human beasts crouched over like some sort of throwback. "Renfields!"

Harry snarled as she reached out with her mind and realised with dismay that her companion was right. The beasts had once been humans, but Dracula had eroded their minds and wills, making them monsters that mindlessly obeyed him. "Anger," she heard Oz's voice in her mind, "is not the way of the force. Kill them, but do not rage."

Harry nodded even as she calmed herself, leaping forward she somersaulted over the nearest Renfield, her heel slamming on the creature's skull with enough force to twist and snap its neck. Dust billowed as she landed , bent her knees and leapt again, bouncing feet-first off the wall to glide between two more of the unfortunates, her sabre hissing left to right, taking both her adversaries' heads as she did so.

"Bravo." Harry joined Oz in looking towards the gaunt-featured man clad in a silk shirt and custom-made Armani suit coming down the stairs at the courtyard's far end, a trio of naked women, one white, one black, and one yellow skinned following behind. "Quite a performance. But you won't be any trouble for me." The vampire put a world of power into his voice. "Will you?"

* * *

Xander hovered over the derelict warehouse, dispassionately watching as the quintet spilled out of the building and started through the darkened streets. His enhanced senses confirmed the lack of their heartbeats and picked up the shrill screams of the group's brunette. "Star man, star man! He comes to burns us all with the nova's power!"

"Spike," growled the group's apparent leader, the biggest of the three males, "get Dru to shut her caterwauling or I will."

"You'll not lay a bloody hand on her!" blustered a vampire with an unfortunate resemblance to Billy Idol. "Not a bloody hand!"

"I won't if you shut her up!" returned the leader.

Xander smiled as he dropped out of the sky and landed in front of the group. "Not exactly vampire happy families now is it?"

* * *

Arms folded, Faith stared at the abandoned three storey office building that intelligence told them was Kakistos' base. "Might as well get this over with," she muttered. Sooner she'd finished this, sooner she could go home. She missed her crew, and 'sides bein' home was wicked creepy, all the dark, twisted memories tearing at her.

That thought uppermost in her mind, Faith flung herself forward and through the nearest ground floor window. Dirty glass exploded inwards as she crashed to the ground on one knee and leapt up, dimples deepening as vampires began pouring in from the doors either side of the office. "Any one order a -."

"SLAYER!" A voice boomed as a cloven-hoofed giant strode in after the other vampires, hatred written on his bestial features.

"Man," Faith muttered, "you hit every branch on the ugly tree on your way down."

"GET HER!"

The vampires lunged at her from every direction, but Faith's further enhanced abilities meant the swarming vampires could barely land a hand on her, and she barely felt those few blows did make contact. By contrast, every blow she landed broke something, and soon the floor was littered with groaning bodies.

"Impressive," Kakistos glanced at the black vampire dressed in a grey suit stood beside him, "show her what you can do that's impressive."

* * *

Cordelia smiled as she allowed the vampire to herd her out of the club, the small, sharp-featured man's hands all over her silvery mini-dressed body. The moment they entered the alley, Cordelia spun to face her adversary and drove a hook into his jaw.

The vampire let out a gasp as the force of her attack lifted him from his feet and flung him into the wall, the vampire's hands grabbed the wall and pushed off, fangs elongating as he leapt at her with a shrill shriek. Cordy's left foot snapped up, the man's jaw shattering as the ball of her heel connected, knocking him back into the alley wall.

"How?" de Rais hissed through his ruined mouth as he slid to the ground, teeth littering the tarmac.

"Years of mall shopping really tones a girl!" Cordelia replied before leaping back in, landing feet first on the vampire's chest, bones snapping like twigs as she reached down, grabbed her rival's head, twisted and pulled, ripping it off his shoulders.

Cordelia sniffed disdainfully as she stepped back from the dusting vampire. "Time to find a REAL party."

* * *

"How did it feel when you told everyone about being, you know gay?" Scott queried with a sideways look.

"Scary when I did, but good afterwards, like a weight had been lifted," Larry kept his gaze on the shadow-shrouded castle they were creeping towards.

"Good," Scott licked his lips, "because I'm gay too, and I kinda fancy you."

Larry looked towards Scott and grinned. "Well you're no Apollo, but you'll do." Larry stopped at the castle's wall and looked up. "This really sucks as a first date though, let's get it done, and get home."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Scott winced as his claws skinted out and he started up the wall, driving them into it.

* * *

"Pretty city," Jonathan muttered as he strode through Jerusalem, mixing the ancient with the modern. Of course there was the tight tension in the air, the furtive glances Arabs and Jews shot one another, but with his invisible but ever-present personal shield, he didn't have to worry about suicide bombers and the like.

No, all he had to worry about was the vampires.

Jonathan ducked into a narrow, cobbled alley, tall buildings veiling the passageway in shadows. Two silhouettes stepped away from a careworn three-storey building half way down the alley the moment he entered the passageway. Jonathan raised his fist, emerald energy shooting out of his ring to incinerate the advancing duo.

Jonathan glanced left and right, satisfied that the alley was still empty then continued towards the building the vampires had been guarding. "Just Lillith," he muttered.

* * *

"This is the place of Sekhmet," hissed Bes, the Medjay's dark eyes fluttering nervously as he looked around before returning his gaze to the entrance of the underground cavern. "Many have entered his domain, but none have returned."

Devon grinned. "First time for everything," he looked towards Amber and Katrina, "shall we?"

Bes' shocked gasp was the last thing he heard before the trio teleported into the underground cavern. Everything was inky darkness inside the underground cavern, but Devon could sense the vampires crowding around them, hear their growls and pants. "Shields up Katrina?"

The girl who'd gone as Invisible Woman nodded briefly. "We're in a dome," she replied.

"Amber," Devon looked towards the pyrotechnic. "Do your stuff."

White-hot fire ignited outside the dome, illuminating and incinerating the snarling demons. Their screams filled the air after demon after demon burst into flames, the flames spreading, the raging inferno billowing out into fireballs that caught each and every vampire no matter how fast they ran or which tunnel they ran down.

* * *

Kate strode out of the heavily wooded forest, stopping for a second to peer up at the grimly gothic fortress stood in the shadow of a coldly-imposing mountain. From all Wood had managed to collate on the Prince Of Lies, he'd been inflicting misery on the Germanic peoples for centuries upon centuries, a vampire of immense power and casual yet ruthless cruelty.

All that ended today.

Kate raised a hand, watching in awe as the Witchblade formed around her arm. Purple energy arced out of her fist to smash into the up drawbridge, wood splintering and flying everywhere as her weapon burnt its way through, the edges of the newly carved portal still smouldering as she stepped through it.

Vampires were on her the moment she stepped through into the vast, stone-paved chamber. But as fast as the snarling undead were, the Witchblade was far, far faster. It seemingly had a mind of its own, flying left than right, firing beams of light from it, each beam dusting a vampire, their cries echoing in Kate's ears. The vampires fell before her, unable to withstand the barrage of her mystical weapon. Kate made her way through the castle, the weapon on her arm sparing no vampire from its fury, each and every one falling before her.

And then it was over, dust clogging her throat and Kate's eyes watery from all the blazing light, Kate backed out of the castle.

* * *

Jesse, Owen, and Aura slid into Milan's most exclusive club, flashing lights illuminating the mini-dressed beauties and tailor-suited men gyrating on the dance floor to the latest Euro pop offerings. The three Sunnydalers cut through the ground and towards the tiered-off VIP area at the club's rear where a fine-featured, flamboyantly-suited man sat with a trio of beauties with catwalk model's legs and glamour model's chests.

Aura looked towards her two companions. "Take the two heavies guarding the entrance, Cagliostro's mine."

Jesse and Owen exchanged looks then nodded, stepping up until they first flanked and then moved slightly ahead of her. The two thick-set fridges in tailor-made suits stepped up to block their way, only for Jesse and Owen to engage them as Aura glided through to confront the demon.

The Immortal smirked. "Bella, if you wished an introduction-." His eyes widened as she pulled out a stake. "Slayer!"

"Good guess," Aura smiled as the vampire twisted away from her attempted staking but caught a foot to his knee, the vampire grabbing and flipping over the table, "but wrong!" Aura leapt up, placed her foot on the table's upper rim and powered over it into a knee to the Italian's face.

Bone cracked as his head snapped back, blood dripping down his face. The women in the booth screamed and ran out, Cagliostro's eyes flashing golden as he lunged into the attack, Aura twisting away from her charge, grabbing one of the stools and swinging it up and into the vampire's face.

Wood exploded as the demon flew into the air, hit another table and rolled over, it crashing onto the floor beyond. Aura hit the table on her ass and slid across its polished surface, driving her stake down into the vampire's chest. Aura looked up at her companions to see them effortlessly fighting off the club's bouncers. "Time to go, guys!"

* * *

The winds whistled around the east European city as the Gunns glided through the shadows, heading through the city's mazy streets to its industrial district and finally to the warehouse that was Nostroyev's base. "How we going to work this?" Alonna queried as they sunk into the darkness across the deserted road from the squat, single-storey warehouse.

"We wait," Gunn replied then continued at his sister's look. "According to Wood's notes Nostroyev has fresh blood, meaning vagrants, delivered every second Friday. If we hit before the delivery, the vampires delivering might just take them somewhere else to kill and eat. I don't intend for them to die when we're here to make the save."

"Right," Alonna nodded in understanding. "And when we do go in?"

"Keep the vamps away from the hostages," Gunn cracked his knuckles. "Leave 'ol big daddy vamp to me."

Alonna wrinkled her nose. "Big daddy vamp?"

"Don't like it huh?"

"Needs work," Alonna replied.

* * *

"According to my contacts, this abandoned apartment building has been turned into an Orpheus den," Wood declared as he pointed at a map.

"'Cuse me," Rona raised a hand. "What's an Orpheus den?"

"Orpheus is a mystical, highly potent drug," Giles explained. "It's a particularly insidious drug which when humans use it to get high, vampires can feed on them to get the same hit, making both human and vampire looking like they've got the high of heroin or other hallucinogens. Too much Orpheus can result in a coma or even death." Giles directed his gaze towards Wood. "I do hope you're not thinking of raiding such a dangerous place without back-up?"

"Back-up?" Wood snorted. "Even without taking in our own new-found powers and abilities we do have four Slayers right here."

Giles grimaced. Wood had him there, the girls might be young, but they were all only months younger than Faith was when she was Called and she'd been a single Slayer not one of a quartet. "Very well, I trust you have a plan?"

"Of sorts," Wood grinned at Wesley. "Wes is going to go there with Vi and Kennedy, pretending to be a sleazy older guy with a couple of young girls he wants to buy some drugs for."

"Oh bloody hell," Wesley shook his head. "I'm bloody Fagin."

"But it's a vampire den?" Giles protested.

"With vampire bouncers," Wood pointed out, "it'll appeal to their natures, getting a trio of unwitting stooges to walk in through the front door. Then when they're inside, the Slayers will start killing every undead in there. The bouncers will run in to stop them, that'll be the key for the rest of us to rush in and finish them off."

Giles stared at Wood for a long second. "You're not exactly a strategic genius are you?"

Wood looked affronted. "You don't exactly have to be a tactical genius to take out a building full of stoned vampires when you have four Slayers."

Giles stared at Wood for a second then sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. Be ready to move an hour after nightfall."

* * *

Wesley's guts almost revolted as he made his way into the seedy dwelling, arms around Vi and Kennedy's shoulders. Much as he was loathe to admit it, before his possession this building would have sent him into an almost catatonic terror, but now he just felt revulsion.

The paper covering the walls had long since faded and the carpet covering the floor worn through, scantily clad girls in their mid-teens to mid-twenties lay moaning on the ground as laughing vampires knelt beside them and fed, unencumbered by the sour stenches of faeces, urine, vomit, and booze clinging in the air.

Wesley reached into his sports jacket, the two fridge-sized bouncers having not even seen fit to check them for weapons, and palmed his Walther PPK. "Girls, go to work."

Vi and Kennedy sprang away from him, their stakes seeming leaping from their hands as they bounded into the makeshift lounge, Wesley stepping back into the corridor, turning towards the door, and readying his gun. The moment the bouncers raced into the narrow passageway, Wesley aimed and fired, the shots echoing loud in his ears.

The vampire bouncers screamed as his bullets crashed home, shattering their kneecaps and sending them crashing to the ground, easy prey for Kendra and Rona to stake as they strode in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Been Requested that I do a cast list…**

Rupert Giles Sherlock Holmes (quintessentially British)

Jenny Calendar Xena (narked that CC gets the outfit she wanted)

Robin Wood Mr. Terrific

Wesley James Bond

Jesse McNally Captain America

Xander Harris Nova

Willow Rosenberg Lyta Alexander (post Vorlon)

Amy Madison Black Canary

Faith Lehane Ms. Marvel (narked that CC gets the outfit she wanted)

Oz Luke Skywalker

Jonathan Levinson Green Lantern

Cordelia Chase Wonder Woman

Charles Gunn Luke Cage

Alonna Gunn Storm

Wood's Potentials (All four decide to taunt Faith by going as her, so just get stakes from the bargain bin at the store, Ethan quickly blesses them, and creates 4 Slayers)

Kendra

Vi

Rona

Kennedy

SunnydaleHigh School Students

Larry Blaisdell The Midnighter (Cause he's gay)

Scott Hope Wolverine

Owen Thurman Batman

(He's the one who persuades the others to visit Giles).

Michael Czjak The Crow (no heartbeat)

Lance Lincoln Elric (Technomage leaves him with metallic implants).

Katrina Silber Invisible Woman

Freddy Iverson Blue Beetle

Devon MacLeish John Wraith

(Approaches Oz, Oz takes him to the others)

Cordettes

Amber Grove Liz Sherman

Joy Adams Sage

Aura Gamora

(confronts Cordy and asks for help)

Theresa Bionic Woman (joins group later).

Sunnydale Residents

Kate Lockley Sara Pezzini

Francis Doyle Devil-Slayer

Harriet Doyle Mara Jade

Sunnydale UC Students

Nina Ash Crystal

Veruca Darkstar

Virginia Bryce Firestar

Initiative Members

Riley Finn The Terminator

Graham Miller Conan

Forrest Gates Martian Manhunter

**Villains**

Mayoral Clique

Mayor Wilkins Palpatine

Deputy Mayor Finch Darth Vader

Det. Stein Count Dooku

Snyder Bobba Fett

Rack Darth Maul

Willy Exar Kun

W&H Staff

Holland Manners Saruman

Nathan Reed Baron Mordo

Linwood Murrow Thoth-Amon

Lindsey McDonald Black Adam

Lillah Morgan Morgana Le Fey

Lee Mercer Bester

Gavin Park The Mandarin

Hauser Deathstroke

Security Staff Klingons\Romulans\Cardassians\Tusken Raiders\

Wookies

Sunnydale Jerks

Harmony Kendall Emma Frost

Percy West Roughhouse

Blayne Moll Sabretooth

Parker Abrams Taskmaster

Gage Petronzi Ian Nottingham

Shelia Martini Typhoid Mary

Jack O' Toole Bane

Aprohdisia Blackfire

(Go Fish is AFTER Halloween, so never happened)

Heidi Barrie Lady Shiva

Tor Hauer Paladin

Kyle DuFours Tombstone

Rhonda Kelley Coleen Wing

The New Nerd Trio

Warren Mears Brainiac

Tucker Wells Carnage

Andrew Wells Venom

Professor Walsh Superia

Ethan Rayne High Evolutionary

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (9/?)**

"You did exceptionally well girls," Giles praised as he strode through the converted warehouse, noting the ash dotted throughout. "Wesley and I will take these girls," Giles barely managed to quell a disdainful sniff at the sight of the addicts sprawled heavy-eyed through-out the drugs den, "to Sunnydale Hospital while Wood will escort you home, I'm sure you've school assignments to complete."

Rona pouted. "Giles-."

"Healthy mind, healthy body, girls," Giles remonstrated.

"It's a wonder how Faith hasn't strangled him by now," Kennedy muttered.

* * *

"Russell Winters," Russell froze as a low voice cut through the darkness, "the blood of your innocent victims cries out for vengeance. I am their voice."

"You're undead!" Russell accused a tall, lean young man stepped out of the shadows at the landing's far end, the bottom of his long duster flapping at his ankles, "like me!"

The boy's mime-like pale face twisted up into a horrific caricature of a smile. "I'm nothing like you." Russell gasped as the boy leapt twenty feet to catch him with an uppercut that lifted him from his feet and flung him through the wall leading into his bedroom.

"Nice wallpaper." Russell was still struggling to his feet when the revenant stepped through the hallway and delivered a kick to the chest that sent him crashing into the far wall. "Lovely décor." Russell threw an overhand right that his adversary glided beneath before slamming a knee into his gut. "Tell me," the boy blocked a hook to the face on his forearm before catching him with an uppercut that had him seeing stars, "you didn't," Russell blocked another knee to his gut on his thigh, "eat your interior decorator."

Russell howled in frustration as he leapt at his adversary. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was a smart vampire, not only relying on his physical superiority for protection, but also surrounding himself with legal defence. He should be untouchable!

His mysterious rival glided outside his attack, moving with a grace that made him seem flat-footed by comparison. Russell's eyes bulged, his back arching in shock as he felt a stake enter his back from behind.

* * *

Oz smiled lazily. "Mind control on a Jedi?" Oz shook his head. "Don't think so."

Dracula started towards them, then reared back, hissing. "What are you?"

"Something you've never experienced," Harry spoke for them. "Something you can't comprehend much less fight." His fellow Jedi glanced at him. "I'll take the Brides, you take Dracula."

"Deal."

"Impudence!"

Oz flicked a casual hand when Dracula leapt at him, reversing the vampire's flight, and flinging him into the far wall. "Confidence," he corrected as he drew his lightsabre, its humming filling the air.

The vampire snarled, but not in anger, in fear. Then it launched itself up, claws lashing out. Oz's lightsabre slashed right, then left, taking off Dracula's hands at the wrists, instantly cauterising the stumps. Dracula's eyes widened in disbelief. "My han-."

Oz's lightsabre back-hand sliced through the demon's neck, decapitating and dusting him. Oz spun to face Harry, only turning his lightsabre off when he saw Harry had finished off the others. "Good work," he praised with a nod. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Xander launched himself forward before the quintet could react, grabbing the nearest vampire, a beautiful blonde, around her slender throat and flinging her into the Billy Idol impersonator. The two crumpled as the group's other woman, a wild-eyed brunette, came in from the right, and the bigger of the three men came in from the left.

Xander glided inside the male vampire's by comparison clumsily slow charge, and punched the woman with enough force to crumple her face inwards, legs buckling like a puppet that had had her strings cut. "Ye bastard!" the male vampire snarled, throwing a wild haymaker that Xander ducked under while simultaneously stepping towards and shooting an elbow into the vampire's midsection.

The vampire grimaced and doubled up, arms wrapping around its likely shattered ribs. Xander's knee came up and into the vampire's face, snapping his jawbone and lifting the demon from his feet and dumping him on his back with enough force to crack the tarmac under him.

The skinny Billy Idol lookalike jumped on Xander's back, his arm wrapping around Xander's neck. "Oh please," Xander reached up, grabbed the vampire by the sides of his head and threw him into the nearest wall.

Xander sidestepped to the left when the blonde lunged at him, leaving her to run onto a clothesline to the chest that knocked her onto her back. The final male charged into the attack, throwing a barrage of lefts and rights that Xander effortlessly blocked before thrust heel-kicking the demon in the chest while ducking under a leaping attack from the left by the wild-eyed brunette, his leg swinging to the side to catch the demon square in the chest and propel it to crash into the still rising blonde.

Xander whistled cheerfully as he pulled out his stake and got to work slaying the vampires. "I can hardly remember when you guys were a challenge."

* * *

Faith danced to the side as the vampire charged in, her foot blurring out in a side-kick to the creature's outer knee. Bone shattered under the blow's impact, the black demon's lips parting in a wordless scream as he fell to his knees, Faith's fist catching him in the throat with enough force to power through flesh and rip his head from his shoulders.

"And then there was one." Faith smiled at the looming Greek vampire. "One ugly bastard. Want a go at the champeen?"

"RRRRRRR!" The vampire's roar shook the building and would have intimidated the old Faith, but the newly improved Faith just grinned as the thickly-built, vault-chested vampire raced in at a speed that belied its massive, thick-thewed bulk.

But was too far too slow for the newly enhanced Slayer.

Faith rich dark mane snapped from side to side as she sidestepped the charge, dropped to one knee, stiff-arm swinging out to catch the demon across its shins, dropping the demon with a dust-billowing grunt. Kakistos was half-way back up when Faith's heel slammed into the side of his face, shattering his jaw and dropping him like a pole-axed bull.

Faith sprang onto the demon and began punching him, right after left, left after right, pummelling his face into a crumpled, broken mess, ignoring his feeble attempts at counters. Then, once the vampire was lying limply under her, its moans coming in low-pitched wheezes, Faith grabbed the sides of its head and tore it off his shoulders, the demon disappearing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The voluptuous woman sat in the chamber's throne rose at their entrance, full russet locks dancing around her heart-shaped face, cold green eyes glittering. "So my invaders are two boys," Bathroy hissed, curved lips parting to reveal her fangs, "two pretty boys, such impudence."

"Pretty boys?" Larry chuckled even as he readied himself for the fight ahead, computer-like brain planning and routing all the probable moves. "You're so on the wrong track." Larry continued to stare at the Hungarian vampire even as he spoke to Scott. "She's mine."

"Ohhhh?" Bathory hissed again. "Am I indeed?"

"You can forget the intimidation," Larry replied. "I planned this fight the moment I walked through this door. Best case scenario, you last a minute."

The vampire let out an inarticulate howl before launching herself off the dais at the chamber's rear and leaping at him. Larry leaned left then lunged right, foot swinging up in a kick that caught the demon square in her midsection, steel-tipped boot doubling her up.

Larry's hand dropped onto the vampire's neck, grabbed a hold, and flung her into one of the pillars lining the chamber's centre. The demon managed to get her hands up in time to prevent herself crashing facefirst into the unyielding stone and shot a rear heel kick that Larry leaned away from as he ran in and drove a knee into the woman's kidneys.

"Ahhhh!" The woman let out a pained snarl as she spun around, Larry ducking beneath her slashing, slicing claws, then coming up after they'd passed overhead, and snapping an uppercut into her jaw before she could reverse into a backhand. "Ahhh!" The demon's head snapped back, her knees almost buckling, and then his stake was thrusting through her chest.

Larry glanced at his witch as the vampire exploded. "Twenty-seven seconds and I haven't even broken a sweat."

Scott chuckled. "Maybe later."

* * *

"You dare intrude into my domain?"

Jonathan swallowed at the vampire's sibilant hiss. His ring had already informed him of a presence in the building, but her voice set hairs prickling. "I dare." He turned towards the vampire.

She was short and skeletal, but with a presence that came off her in almost physical waves. "Courage," her face twisted in a caricature of a smile, "I like that in my childes."

Jonathan raised his fist. "You'll like this a lot less." Power blazed out of his ring, first enveloping the vampire in a forcefield and then bumping in enough heat to set the vampire ablaze. Lillith's screams rang around the room until finally she burst into dust.

* * *

Alonna stiffened as a van with blacked out windows pulled up outside the warehouse. "They're here."

Gunn nodded. "Looks like. If I go in -."

"I'll be fine." Lightning crackled between his sister's fingers. "Lightning burns, any vampire in there is dust."

"Cool," Gunn nodded as he kept in the shadows while creeping around the van's rear and into the building.

He was feet from the building's entrance when a pair of snarling vampires charged out. Gunn leaned left and right, avoiding their attacks while blasting them with bone-breaking kicks to their knees.

And then he was inside, the stench of all the pain and horror that had occurred in the engulfed in darkness building sticking deep to his throat. "You would attack me here?"

Gunn's hackles rose at the demon's deep growl. In his mind he knew that he was now far stronger than any vampire even one as reputedly old as Nostroyev, but in his heart, he was still just a kid relatively new to vampire-hunting.

"You dare." The vampire who stepped out of the shadows had long given up all pretence at humanity, standing six six and almost the same across, his chest was barrel thick and his back shaped like a cobra's head, while its limbs all resembled tree trunks. But its face was what marked it as inhuman, his features were squashed flat against his rounded face, the eyes set deep within it glinting a constant gold, and its jaw far wider than normal as if modified to accommodate the teeth within. "In my home?"

The vampire leapt at him. A half of a heartbeat later, Gunn met his challenge, the two of them crashing together like a pair of rams battling for supremacy. Gunn's muscles writhed as he fought for leverage, the demon lunged at his neck, his head snapping backwards and eyes gleaming with shock when his teeth failed to sink into Gunn's throat. "What sorcer-."

Gunn's fist slammed into his jaw, lifting his rival from his feet, and flinging him into the wall, dust falling as the building shuddered from the impact. "How?" Nostroyev shook his head, his feet pushing off from the wall as he sprang back at Gunn.

Charles' straight right to the face ended the demon's charge, knocking him back into the wall. "How?" Nostroyev repeated as he charged back in, forcing Gunn back with a flurry of blows that he blocked on his arms, limbs that just a few weeks ago would have snapped under the ancient demon's attack.

But not now, Gunn shot a cross through the demon's attack, his knuckles slamming hard enough into the demon's face to snap his head back. The vampire stumbled backwards, giving Gunn enough room and time to swivel into a side thrust-kick to the demon's gut. Nostroyev doubled up with a grunt, giving the opportunity to wrap a steel garrotte around the vampire's neck and pull it tight, slicing through it.

The moment the Russian vampire had burst into dust, Gunn was turning and striding out of the building. A huge smile split in his face as he walked out to find his sister helping the last of six kids out of the van's rear. "Good work, let's get out of here."

* * *

Joy nodded as the last of the reports came in over the email. "Operation Day Of Light is a success."

* * *

The Mayor smiled at the knock on his door, barely contained anticipation filling him. He'd been waiting all day for this meeting. "Come in Detective Stein, I'm most anxious to meet your new recruits."

The door swung open. Wilkins took a deep breath as he took in the two men the detective had herded into his office. One, the taller and thinner of the duo, had lank, greasy hair and piercing eyes, his skin red and covered in menacingly black tattoos, the shorter of the two was unremarkable looking, but both had most distinctive auras.

"Hello sir," Stein nodded respectfully. "This is," Stein glanced towards the taller of the duo, "Rack, he went as Darth Maul. And this is," Stein's gaze arched downwards at the shorter of the duo, "Willy, he went as Exar Kun. I can't seem to find any other Siths and most of your confidantes either didn't go in costumes or went as people without powers."

"Two is more than enough," Wilkins nodded. "Rack, clean yourself up, I won't have such a scruff working for me, no I won't hear of it."

"Yes sir," Rack nodded.

"Willy isn't it?" the Mayor managed not to sniff as he regarded the unprepossessing man stood before him. However unimpressive the man looked, the air around him pulsated with the power of the force. Not enough to challenge him or Finch, but certainly enough to challenge Stein and far more than Rack. "Well, William, that bar of yours isn't quite the sort of place that an associate of mine should be working at, so I'll give you a position in my offices, supposedly working for me, but in reality practicing and honing your mastery of your powers."

Willy tried and failed to meet his eyes, instead dropping to one knee. "Understood, sir."

"Not sir," Wilkins pushed power into his voice, "Master."


	10. Chapter 10

**FIC All Change At Halloween (10/?)**

"Whoa," Faith stared down at Earth, Xander's arm wrapped around her shoulders as they sat on the moon, supping sodas as they peered down at their home planet. "Looks pretty from here."

"Yeah," Xander replied, her boy-friend having created an air bubble for them to sit inside so they could talk to one another.

"We got protect all that." Faith took a swig of her coke before continuing. "Kinda, scary, right?"

"Scary, exciting." Xander shrugged. "It's both I guess. But at least with our powers, we can help people."

"Yeah," Faith agreed before glancing at her watch. "Forty minutes to patrol, we had better head back."

Xander grinned at her. "Next time I'll bring a picnic."

* * *

Wood strode into the underground bunker on the site of their partially-built compound to find Joy sat in front of a bank of screens, their number so many that only someone with Joy's unique abilities could keep a track of them all. The multiple screens ran feeds from Joy's hacks into the town's extensive CCTV system as well as the roads in and out of town and the major transportation hubs, allowing their group to be at the scene of any vampire or demon attack in seconds.

Not that there had been many attacks in the past few weeks. Wood grimaced inwardly. According to the records he'd been able to find, Sunnydale normally had demonic activity somewhere in the region of three to five times that of major cities like Los Angeles, Chicago, and Houston, yet in the month since 'Day Of Light' and the destruction of the Orpheus den, the incidence of activity had dropped to half that of the major cities.

That was a good thing, but if it continued, they'd have to consider moving out, spreading their numbers out throughout America and maybe the world, otherwise they wouldn't be fully utilising their abilities. Wood's brow furrowed. He couldn't help but wonder what the others would think about that idea, but the fact was there were too many of them to justify protecting just one town, even one as important as Sunnydale.

Dismissing those thoughts as for another time, Wood looked down towards Joy. "Anything?"

"No," the Oriental cheerleader replied with a shake of the head then paused. "Well, there was an alarm going off at Sunnydale City Bank, but it only rang twice then stopped."

"Wait," Wood's eyes narrowed. "Are any of the patrols in the area?"

"Yeah," Joy nodded. "Giles'."

"Send him over there, just to check it out."

* * *

"Ah," Giles listened to Joy's message over his earpiece, tricky technology that, but if it made them all just a little safer then so be it, "thank you for the message, Joy. Tell Robin we're on our way."

Giles looked over his shoulder to the others in his patrol group, chest tightening. He never felt frightened, well he never felt fear for himself, he just wasn't built that way, but before going into any potential action, he always felt a cold, barely controlled terror at the thought of anything happening to those who looked to him for leadership.

Of course the likelihood of injury had diminished considerably since their mass possessions, but nevertheless….

"What was the call, G?"

Giles focused his attention on Faith, the oldest of the Slayers, leaning against Xander, the young man's arm wrapped possessively around her trim waist. Behind them stood Gunn and Cordelia. "Joy's picked up an unexplained discrepancy from the Sunnydale City Bank's security system. Robin's requested we look into it."

"A bank robbery?" Xander's brow furrowed. "Is that really our territory?"

Giles shrugged. "How many robberies do you think there are in Sunnydale?" Giles paused before pressing his point. "At night? Sunnydale has an uncommonly low crime rate, so the chance of a bank robbery having human perpetrators is low. And if such miscreants do manage to steal funds-."

"They can use 'em to buy weapons, humans for sacrifices, that sorta thing," Faith's full lips thinned into a scowl.

"Precisely." Giles paused for a heartbeat. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Okay," Tor crouched by the side of the vault that the skills he'd picked up from his possession as Paladin had allowed him to break into, his friends busy emptying the vault's deposit boxes into their bags. Ever since Halloween, he and his friends had all been different, changed into the costumes they'd worn, but until now they'd been unsure just how to use their new-found skills, Heidi having changed to Lady Shiva, Kyle into Tombstone, and Rhonda into Colleen Wing. "We better get outta here, we're cutting things too fine-."

"Correction," a husky, very familiar voice drawled from behind him. "You're way outta time."

Tor spun around and forced a smile as he saw Faith stood beside his fellow former Hyena possession victim, Xander Harris. How did a goof like Harris get a fine piece of tail like her anyway? "Hey Lehane, always nice to see a honey like you, how did you get in here?"

"We followed you in through the back." Tor's heart skipped a beat when the school librarian walked into view behind Faith and Xander, the Englishman flanked by Gunn and Chase. "Nice job on the alarms, although not quite good enough."

Tor relaxed slightly as his friends moved into position behind him. "You need to back the fuck outta here."

The Englishman smirked. "Oh I hardly think so."

Tor grinned. "Your funeral." He lunged forward, fist shooting out in a straight right. His jaw clenched when Xander leaned away from his blow to drive a fist up into his stomach. "Uhhh!" Tor groaned, vision blurring as his ribs cracked under the punch's impact, its velocity lifting from his feet and flinging him into the vault's far wall, head bouncing off the unyielding steel wall, lights erupting before his eyes as he slid to the tiled floor.

* * *

Faith swayed to the side as Heidi charged in, dropping to one knee beneath her front thrust kick, her palm powering up to crash into the knee of the other girl's grounded leg. "Ahhhh!" Her fellow Sunnydale High student threw her head back in a scream as her leg imploded inwards, bone shattering as she toppled to the ground, face contorted in a pained grimace.

Faith looked around to see her companions had already taken care of the rest of the wanna-be thieves, whatever skills they might have acquired making them no match for her group's combined power. "What we gonna do with them?"

"Huh," Giles pursed his lips together before replying. "I'd suggest they were enhanced physically marginally at best given how easily you dealt with them-."

"Maybe we're just that damn good?" Gunn suggested.

"Let no one ever accuse you of modesty, Charles. False or otherwise." Giles chuckled and shook his head. "No, they were rather easy for you to defeat, I'd suspect any enhancements they did get were as regards skills or minimal physical improvements at best. If we secure them, then lock them in the vault, the authorities should be able to deal with them in the morning."

* * *

Gunn stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the darkened graveyard after dropping Cordy just outside the gated community her and the rest of Sunnydale's upper-class lived. Just a few months ago he wouldn't have been able to walk through Sunnydale at night, not without taking a massive risk, the powers he'd gotten had certainly changed things.

Of course not all for the better. Gunn's brow furrowed. Both he and his sister being put on salary by their new Council had its advantages, namely they could help their mom with the bills, make life a little easier. Of course their mom was startin' to ask questions, questions that couldn't be easily answered.

But, Gunn paused, brow furrowing and jaw clenching, perhaps his mother should be told. After all, she lived in Sunnydale, and was as just in danger as anyone else in this mad city.

"Huh." Gunn glanced to his left when a hulking shadow seemed to shift in the darkness. Fists clenched, he started towards the mystery being. "Brother, have you picked the wrong guy to stalk-, shit!" Gunn reared back, shock filling him when the shadow lurched out of the darkness.

The creature was an easy foot taller than him and a couple of hundred pounds heavier, with grasping mandibles set in its jaw and long braids dangling from its skull. Time slowed for Gunn as he recognised the monster as from one of the most famous sci-fi movies of his youth.

Instinct took over as the creature swung up a futuristic-looking gun, Gunn's hand snapping out to grab the wrist of the alien's gunarm, halting the weapon's ascent. The alien let out a surprised grunt then jammed a left hook hard into the side of Gunn's head.

"That the best ya got?" Gunn flashed the creature a shit-eatin' grin as he swung a foot up and at the creature's crotch. The alien twisted at the waist, planting its thigh in the way of his attack.

"Ahhh!" Gunn fell back, his eyes watering when his adversary raked his fingers down Gunn's eyes. Realising he'd released his hold on the alien's gunarm, Gunn threw himself backwards and over a gravestone.

"Shit!" He cursed as the gravestone exploded, rubble falling on him. Luke Cage might be impervious to bullets and knives, but Gunn was far from sure how he'd deal with a laser beam at close range.

Snatching up a fist-sized rock, he flung it at the alien, bouncing it off the creature's head. Gunn made his feet the moment the rock connected, snapping the alien's head back, and lunged at the hulking alien. His shoulder crashed into the creature's chest, the alien spinning and flinging him off and into the trunk of a nearby oak.

The tree shuddered with the impact as Gunn crashed to the ground, rolling away from a laser blast and towards the alien, leg swinging out to kick the monster in its ankles. The alien let out an inhuman howl as it stumbled backwards, Gunn leaping to his feet in time to crash an unrestrained uppercut into the monster's jaw. Green blood flew from the creature's mouth, drenching him as he twisted away from a retaliatory left cross while slicing a karate chop down and into the wrist of the creature's gunarm, the alien's gun falling to the ground. The monster snarled then leapt at him, the two of them crashing together like a pair of rams, Gunn drove his head forward and into the creature's face, the alien stumbling backwards as Gunn snatched hold of either side of the monster's head and simultaneously pulled and twisted with all his might.

The creature's head tore off its shoulders, legs folding like a puppet's whose strings had been snipped. "Damn," Gunn staggered momentarily, his heart pounding and blood roaring through his ears, "that was fun." Gunn stared down at the decapitated alien and shook his head. "A Predator here, unbelievable." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell and quickly dialled a number, speaking the moment the phone was answered. "Giles, we gotta a problem."

* * *

Wood grimaced as he pulled off his blood-soaked surgical gloves and stared down at the corpse he'd just autopsied. This was bad, very bad. Shaking his head, he threw his discarded gloves into the bin before hurrying out into the office beyond where Giles, Wesley, Kate Lockley, and the Doyles sat. "As far as I can tell it's completely alien DNA. It was never human," he reported.

"So it's another victim of whatever happened at Halloween?" queried Wesley, his eyes ringed through lack of sleep.

"No," Wood exchanged a look with Giles, "while I was waiting for Gunn to get here, I consulted with Giles, and he agreed. Neither of us saw a costume resembling the alien at the shop."

"Yes," Giles added, "while there were a number of generic alien costumes from several science-fiction shows and films, there weren't any from the Predator film."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Kate leaned forward in her seat, the former cop's eyes narrowing. "That more than one shop was affected by the spell?"

"That's a possibility," Giles broke in. "However it's a remote one. The power to permanently affect the costumes of just one shop would take that of a trickster god. The power to permanently affect the costumes of multiple shops would take well, multiple gods." Giles chuckled and shook his head. "Gods don't have a reputation of working well with others, least of all trickster gods."

"Then what?" this came from Harriet Doyle.

"I have a theory," Wood replied. "The initial spell had an unintended side-effect, a sort of bleed through of other universes into ours."

"I beg your pardon?"

Wood raised a hand at Wes' bemused query. "Allow me to explain," he picked up a plastic cup and poured some water into it. "When an universe's walls are secure, it holds the universe within secure. Nothing can get in or out, but when it's pierced," Wood jammed a pen into the side of the cup over and over until water began dripping out, "things can seep in and out."

"And what drips out can in theory drip in?" Giles queried.

Doyle groaned as his nod. "I'm really glad I met you fellas," the Irishman shook his head. "So what can we do 'bout this mess? Can we seal this universe back up?"

Wood snorted. "I'm a genius, not a god. However, I hope I can find a way of finding a way to warn us before one of these visitors enters our universe, a change in atmospherics perhaps." Wood paused then continued. "One optimistic theory, I believe that because the spell originated here in Sunnydale, the only passageway into our reality is in this town."

"Are we at danger of slipping out of this universe or into another?" asked Jenny.

"No," Wood shook his head. "It's my contention that while these holes exist, they're not easily traversable, you'd need an advanced and robust spacecraft to get through them, or at least considerable magical skill, you couldn't accidentally fall through."

"Well that's something," Wesley's brow furrowed. "However, I have to admit to some confusion. The Predator is a fictional construct, correct?"

Wood rubbed at his head. "Infinite alternate realities etc, perhaps it comes from an universe where they legitimately exist. There's also a theory that writers, creators etc., think of their ideas through some sort of osmosis, the other existing universes sort of seeping into their imagination."

"Are you sayin' we could be invaded by the bloody Imperial fleet or the Dalek empire?" Doyle queried.

Wood swallowed, he hadn't even considered that possibility, then slowly nodded. "Essentially yes."

* * *

"Yes," Travers' brow furrowed as he finished reading the proposal and looked up, "your idea has some merit. How long do you think it would take to train the men to use the materials in question?"

"Three to four months."

"Huh." Travers leaned back in his seat, gaze sweeping around his wood-pannelled office, eyes settling on the family crest hung above the door. He was the first Travers to sit in this august seat in seven generations. Ever since the Sunnydale upstarts had slaughtered the world's premier vampires in a solitary violent night, the Council had been diminished in the wider demon community's eyes.

That couldn't be allowed to stand, not on his watch.

"Very well," he nodded at the more or less patiently . "I'll authorise funding and your access to the Prohibited Weapons Wing. I'll want weekly reports of your progress, Ms. Post."

The business-suited, severe-featured woman stood to attention at the far side of his desk nodded tartly. "Of course, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (11/?)**

Theresa paused and looked around, brow furrowing in confusion. Her enhanced hearing had picked up on someone following her, someone with an unusually heavy footfall in fact, and yet she couldn't pick out any sort of heart beat.

Theresa licked her lips, nervousness filling her. Ever since Halloween things had been different for her, she didn't know why or even how, she just knew they were. And as much as she needed answers to the inexplicable changes she'd undergone, she resisted searching for them because of fear of just what the answers may be.

And now, her muscles tensed, she might not get any answers at all.

Theresa reared back when a tall, thin man with waxy skin, smooth, lineless face, and lifeless eyes raced out of the copse of leafless Sycamores to attack her. "Ahhh!" Theresa gasped when the 'man' grabbed her by her shoulders.

Instincts she never knew she had took over. Instead of recoiling, she sprang forward, her enhanced arm swinging up and between their bodies to crash into her attacker's arms, knocking them up, the left sleeve of her blouse tearing away and falling to the ground. Theresa reared back the moment her assailant's grip loosened, then straightened to shoot out a straight right with her enhanced arm.

Her knuckles crashed into the man's mouth. "Oh god!" Theresa let out a shocked cry as the man's head snapped, jaw flesh tearing away to reveal not bone but metal beneath. "What are you?"

The creature ignored her question in theory of charging her. Theresa feinted right then went left, her right knee swinging up to catch her attacker square in the stomach. Theresa grabbed the mystery being by his arm and propelled him to the ground before spinning and racing away into the darkness, heart thumping with the terror of her ordeal.

What was her attacker? And just how had she managed to fight him off?

* * *

Giles whistled cheerfully, hands in pockets as he sauntered through the park, sun beaming down on him, the chirping birds adding to the park's general serenity. Except, Giles' whistles trailed off as he noticed something. "Oh buggeration," he muttered as he crouched by the footprint, noting its depth in comparison to a normal footprint, in addition to a piece of a flowery blouse fluttering on the ground. "Trouble."

Giles scooped the piece of blouse up before following the footprints to the edge of the park, only losing the trail when grass was replaced by concrete. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he tried in vain to search the concrete for any sign of footprints. "Have to call the others."

* * *

"The footprints look human but," Wood knelt by first of the prints, "as you noted they're shaped like a human's, or at least they're capable of wearing human footwear. However," Wood's brow furrowed, "they're far deeper than normal, indicating a far from normal-sized human."

"Could be just a really fat man?"

Wood shook his head at Xander's suggestion. "Foot's too small. Dimensionally, I'd suggest the wearer stood perhaps six feet tall on a medium frame, the sort of frame that normally carries, oh about one hundred and seven pounds. However in reality I'd guess the shoe's owner weighed three to five times that."

"Six hundred pounds?" Faith snorted. "How is that even possible?"

Wood's jaw clenched as he considered the possibilities. "I suspect the shoe's wearer was either a person somehow altered by Halloween or," Wood paused, "someone intellectually enhanced by Halloween created them."

"Created them?" Gunn queried.

"Robots or cyborgs," Wood replied. "The metal in them would explain the additional weight."

"What about the torn blouse?" Faith queried.

Giles held up the material in question. "It is a capital offence to theorise before one has data," the middle-aged Englishman replied before continuing. "However, Robin has had Joy do a search, and no less than three young women have gone missing in the past ten weeks, since 'the event'."

"Girls are always goin' missin' in Sunnydale, less than used to be, but still more than on average," Alonna Gunn commented.

"Ah yes, but these three girls were all reported as going missing in daylight hours when vampires and most demons don't operate," Giles replied.

"Someone's building robots to kidnap girls?" Faith wrinkled her nose. "Man, that's fucked up."

"The question would be, who exactly?" Wesley queried.

"I had Joy do a second search," Wood replied. "This one for anyone in the city purchasing advanced computerisation and\or electronic equipments from any of the dozen or so leading manufacturers. It came up with three possibilities, ourselves,SunnydaleCollege, and a house on Pittman Way."

"Pittman Way?" Giles smirked. "That's on the side of the of the park where I lost the tracks."

"Yes, I noted that," Wood agreed. "The interesting thing is the house in question changed hands to one 'Warren Mears'-."

"He's in the year above us," Faith supplied. "One creepy sob."

"Just two months ago," Wood finished before looking towards Faith. "Creepy how?"

"He's slimier than a whole team of footballers, a Grade A sleaze," Cordelia replied for the Slayer.

Wood looked around. "Does anyone happen to know what costume Mears wore on Halloween?"

"Hell," Faith shook her head, "if we hung about with him, you wouldn't hang around with us."

Wood took that as a 'no'. "Okay, given the evidence, such as it is, and your knowledge of Mears' past character, I think we need to raid his place." Wood paused. "Before I met you, I sent Oz to take some photos of the house. It's in one of the better Sunnydale suburbs, completely surrounded by a nine foot stone wall, with an iron barred gate, barbed wire on top of the fence, and with CCTV cameras in every corner. I think it's safe to assume that the target's house will have the best possible electronic security."

"We're not like police right?" Faith was practically bouncing on the spot, eagerness shining in her ebony eyes. "We don't need probable cause to raid him do we?"

"No we don't," Wood nodded. "And yes we are going to raid him. Faith, Xander, Katrina,Devon, and Joy, you go tonight. Joy's busy getting the blueprints, I want you to plan the operation, Gunn and Cordelia will be your back-up outside, and the rest of us will be patrolling, but in phone contact should you need us."

* * *

"Okay, everyone's clear on the plan?" Faith queried.

Katrina nodded. "I cover us all in a bubble of invisibility."

"Then I teleport us into the rear of the house,"Devonadded.

Faith nodded, she'd done a flyby, several hundred feet above the house, and used her telescopic vision to note the deep footprints in the lawn leading to the house's back door. Also, the house blueprints showed the house had a massive basement beneath it, the entrance to which was at the back. If there was anything out of the ordinary in the house, it was probably gonna be stored in the basement.

"Then from there, Joy gets the basement unlocked, we get in and see what's there," Xander finished.

"We radio Cordy and Gunn first, don't forget," Faith reminded.

"Yeah," Xander nodded impatiently. "Sure. Shall we?"

Faith looked towards Gunn and Cordy, stood under a near-by tree, just across the road from the house. "Don't come running unless things go wild or if we call for ya."

Gunn nodded. "Understood."

"'Kay," Faith turned to Katrina. "Do your stuff."

Katrina nodded. "Done."

Faith looked towardsDevon, lips opening, then blinked when they materialised in a palatial looking hall, just behind a sweeping stairwell. Faith looked around, noting that although there were plenty of CCTV on the house's outside, there didn't appear to any on the inside.

Faith nodded towards Joy. The Oriental stepped towards an electronic keypad set in the back wall and crouched by it. Joy's eyes narrowed. "Go on," Faith exhorted in a whisper.

"I can't," Joy shook her head. "You know how I'm writing programs, three to four decades ahead of what's on the market?" Faith nodded, she wasn't dumb, but electronics and science weren't natural strengths. "Well the circuitry and programming of this, is a couple of centuries ahead of that."

"Well it would be." Their heads snapped around to see a nerdy looking teen making his way down the steps and onto the wood-pannelled floor, a smug smirk on his face. "At Halloween I didn't go as some mere human, I went as Brainiac." Faith didn't know the name but guessed from Xander's grimace, it wasn't anyone good. "I didn't invite you into my house, but seeing as you're here." Brainiac clicked his fingers, two wooden panels to the right of the keypad slid apart. "Collectors, kill the boys, but keep the girls."

* * *

Xander caught the first waxy-skinned man racing out of the entrance with a straight right that utterly caved its face in and crashed it into the wall, wood splintering with the collision's impact. Yet despite all that, flesh hanging off its metal, the android still lunged upright, catching him with an uppercut.

Lights exploded in front of Xander's eyes, but he managed to keep his feet, swaying from a follow-up right while retaliating with a swung-up knee to its torso, then grabbed the back of its head and propelled it face-first into the wall. Xander swung to face the robot only to be grabbed from behind and flung into and through the outside wall.

* * *

"Keep the girls?" Faith flew towards the smirking boy. "How bout you try this gal?"

Warrensmiled. "Okay."

Faith's dark eyes widened when the boy managed to sway from her superhuman speed charge, and crash an elbow into her jaw, knocking her to the floor. Dazed, she only just had enough to roll away from a kick to the ribs, her own foot scything out in an attempted leg sweep thatWarrenjumped over.

Faith was half-way to her feet when the boy's foot crashed into her chest, square against the sternum. Wind gusted from her lungs as she crashed down onto her ass, blind instinct carrying her into a backwards roll that ended with her making her feet, her back pressed against the wall.

Warren laughed before racing in with a blurring flurry of blows. Faith gritted her teeth as she struggled to parry the blows, this must be what it was like for a normal to face a Slayer. Seeing an opening, she feinted a sidestep to the left but went right, jabbing her fist into her adversary's throat, foot stamping on the outside of her opponent's knee.

Warren shrugged the attack off with a laugh as he spun to face her, Faith only just able to duck under a left hook, and utterly unable to avoid a right to her left temple, blood spurting from the wound as her head snapped back. Warren looked over her shoulder and snarled. "It's been fun, but we'll have to carry this on later." The man flew into and through the wall.

"Shit," Faith stumbled, hand grabbing hold of the wall to steady herself. Hearing footfalls behind, she spun around only to relax when she recognised the newcomers were Xan, Gunn, and Cordy. "Xan," Faith winced as blood leaked into her eye, she'd be healed in the morning, but right now it hurt like as a son of a bitch. "Who the hell is Brainac?"

Xander walked up to her, her boyfriend looking barely better than she felt. "He's an android and foe of Superman. He's one of the smartest characters in the DC. verse, and capable of going one on one physically with Superman."

"Shit," Faith grunted. "No wonder I had so much fun. Are those droids dealt with?"

"Yeah!" Joy shouted. "I've gone down into the basement, the three missing girls are locked in some sort of incubators."

Faith nodded wearily. "'Kay, let's get 'em out and get outta here."

* * *

"Allen, Allen." The Mayor watched warily as his chief underling entered. Once Allen had been a diffident, mouse-like fellow, but his possession had made him far more assured. Which made him more of an asset, but also more of a potential threat. "Please sit."

"Thank you sir."

Wilkins smiled. "I've decided what I'm going to do about those goshdarn Slayers."

"Oh?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

Oh yes, much, much cooler than the previous Allen. "I'm going to set up a blind-trust and hire the Order of Takara to deal with them."

"How many agents sir?"

Wilkins beamed. "Why, as many as I can afford."

* * *

Warrenfumed as he strode through the darkened street. He had so much power, so much smarts, to be beaten like that, to lose all his bitches and his base like that was so infuriating.

But it wasn't going to end like that. He was going to destroy that whore, kill her family, kill her friends, kill her enemies, destroy every trace she'd existed, and finally make her beg for death.

But if she had friends, he needed, well not friends, but powered subordinates.

And that meant….

Warren stepped out of the shadows to confront a bickering duo heading towards him. He'd never liked either of these boys, complete dorks to be honest, but he needed allies. "Tucker you went as Venom, Andrew, you went as Carnage." Warren paused. "How about we team together super-villain style?"

"Will we get money?" Andrew squeaked.

"How about babes?" Tucker demanded. "How about respect?"

Warren concealed a grin. Before they'd been children compared to his towering intellect, now they were nothing more than insects. But they'd do.

For a start.


	12. Chapter 12

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (12/?)**

"Thank you for coming here, today." Wood paused momentarily before turning to face his audience built up from the adults of the group. "After Operation Day Of Light was such a resounding success, I thought it would perhaps be beneficial for us to try a proactive operation here, on home soil."

"I'll be hearin' plenty of fancy talk, but not a lot in the way of detail," drawled Doyle.

Wood nodded. "Sunnydale because of its Hellmouth gets a lot of 'tourist traffic'. Now we can make it a discouraging place for them to visit, but what's the best way to do that? My suggestion would be to take care of the leaders of the permanent demonic community. Same methodology as last time, a one-night blitz. And it should be even easier to execute this time, given that all the principals will be in one city, namely this."

"I have to admit to a certain amount of intrigue," Giles commented. "What targets do you have in mind?"

Wood nodded before sitting at his laptop and tapping his PowerPoint program into life, an image of a biped with a shark's head, dressed in an expensive suit flickered up onto the wall at the front of the room. "This is Bro'os, a financier and 'loan shark'," Wood smiled at his audience's collective groan, "no seriously, for the demon community. He uses vampires as security, but as you can see is demon himself. He actually ran the Orpheus den we put out of business a few weeks ago." Wood tapped on his keyboard, the first photo was replaced by one of a grotesquely obese demon sat in some sort of tub. "This is Balthazar, a demonic overlord who is served by a vampire cult called El Eliminati, an all male group of vampire duelists." Wood tapped at his computer, another being appeared on the wall, this one with a greeny-grey complexion and what looked to be barnacles growing out of his face. "This is Jenoff, the owner of a casino catering to demons on the outskirts of Sunnydale, he also has a nasty sideline in the procurement of desired items at the price of the requestor's soul. It's a heavily guarded casino and Jenoff himself while not especially powerful is tough to kill." Wood turned to the next picture, an imposing seven footer of a demon. "This is Deevak. He runs a black market throughout California, supplying cars, TVs, radios, and the like to other demons. However, his home is here in Sunnydale, in a mansion actually." Wood turned to the last picture, this one of a pretty bimboesque blonde. "This is Sunday, she's the defacto vampire boss of Sunnydale-."

"Excuse me, defacto?" Kate interrupted.

Wood looked towards the blonde former cop. "When Faith killed the Master it created a power vacuum, and because of our massacre of the world's most prominent vampires, no one has moved in to fill it. So by default, Sunday is the next highest vampire."

"And what do you know about her?" Wesley queried.

"To be honest, she's largely a nonentity," Wood admitted. "I suspect she was a student either at Sunnydale UC or Sunnydale High in the early 50s who was turned by an unknown vampire. Since then, she's preyed largely on the student population, and built up a gang of half a dozen or so minions."

"So she's not considered especially notorious?" Giles asked.

"No," Wood confirmed before continuing. "Her base is beneath the campus. She preys on the bars, so if we watch her base, we can catch her coming back in."

"For such a small town it has a lot of bosses," commented Kate.

"Demonic bosses," Wesley replied. "That's the key. Demonic."

"Are we agreed on the operation's viability?" Wood raised an eyebrow at Giles' sudden chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Giles chuckled again then shook his head. "It's just growing up I never dreamed I'd be John Wayne riding in at the head of a posse to clean up the 'darn tootin'' town."

"Then we have a go?" Wood pressed.

Giles' expression sobered. "Absolutely."

"Let's clean up this 'ere town." Wesley coloured as everyone turned to him. "Sorry, do go on."

* * *

The wind whistled around the hem of his leather duster as Oz peered down on the darkened alley beneath him. The seconds stretched on, but he centred himself, calming himself with a meditative technique he recalled from Yoda's training.

A training he'd never undergone, but he still recalled as clear as day.

He dwelled on the peculiarities of his life for a few moments then looked down to see their target entering the alley that led from his office and into wider Sunnydale on his twice-weekly collection route. Bro'os had quite the protection detail, two vampires in front, and two to his rear.

Unfortunately it would avail him nothing.. Oz lifted his hand and whispered a single command into Wood's newly created wrist communicator. "Go."

Instantly Katrina unleashed the 'invisibility bubble' she'd concealed their team-mates under, allowing Alonna and Lance to step out of opposite sides of the alley. In the blink of an eye Lance and Alonna had sent lightning bolts streaking into the vampires nearest them, incinerating the loan shark's undead cronies.

For his part, Oz simply stepped off the roof. The air whistled around him as he fell four stories, landing with his legs apart and knees bent. An impact that just a few weeks ago would have snapped his legs went unnoticed as he summonsed his lightsabre into his hand, turned it on, and swept it up in a back-handed slash that decapitated the demon before he had finished turning towards him.

Oz relaxed, serenity itself as he spoke into his wrist communicator. "Missionaccomplished, well done everyone."

* * *

Faith stared at the shadow-shrouded warehouse. "A whole cult of vampires for just us, my Watcher really does love me."

"I'm feeling all kinds of jealous," Xander replied before grinning. "How do you want to do it?"

"I'll kick the front door and just come in. First who gets to Balthazar, gets to kill him."

Xander tilted his head to one side. "Works for me."

"Wicked." Faith's dimples briefly deepened as her smile illuminated the dark night. "Let's get this show on the road." Faith launched herself into the air, arms stretched out in front of her, fists clenched. Fuck she'd never get tired of flying, what an amazing buzz.

And then she hit the wood, thick wood splintering and imploding before her power, Faith dropping into a crouch just in from the doorway. A pair of vampire swordsmen charged her in a pincer motion only for Xander to fly in and catch the one to her right with a right that took his head off.

The other vampire faltered in his advance, eyes widening in horror at Xander' casual brutality. Faith leapt forward, the demon's sword bending on her forearm as she drove her other fist into and through its skull. Two more vampires came in fast, their blades slashing at her as her fists shot out, crushing her enemies' skulls and striding on through their dusting corpses.

"You know," she back-heeled another in its face, shattering every bone, "it's gettin' to the point where you guys aren't even a workout anymore."

"Then try me!" Balthazar's voice boomed out.

Faith's gaze snapped towards the speaker, nose wrinkling at the enormously obese, slimy-skinned demon. "Jesus, have you heard of the Atkins diet? A stairmaster? Hell, 'just say no'?"

"Amusing," Faith gasped as the demon telekinetically lifted her into the air and dragged her towards it, "let's see how funny you are after I've shattered every bone in your body!"

"You really think I'm gonna let you sit on me?" Faith wise-cracked before sending a surge of energy through the grotesque demon. Smoke billowed as lightning struck, sparks igniting around the writhing, wailing demon.

The demon's grip on her released, Faith fell into a squat, looking around to see that Xander had dealt with the rest of the vampire cult. "Geez, I didn't even break a sweat," Faith gloated. "If I don't get a real workout soon, I might worry 'bout turnin' into somethin' as fat as him."

Xander grinned at her. "Too late."

Faith shook her head and glared. "You are so sleepin' alone tonight."

"That's another way of exercising cut off," Xander warned.

* * *

The walled mansion was shrouded in shadow, darkness blackening day's white stone. Owen looked down from his examination of the house to his security scanner. "Okay," he whispered. "The house's sensors have all been blocked, we've five minutes before we're noticed. I can't do anything about the vampires patrolling the grounds."

Scott chuckled, claws skinting out. "Leave them to us."

"Yeah," Larry grinned. "Things are gonna get dusty.."

Owen shook his head. It was his opinion that both Scott and Larry's possessions had darkened the duo considerably. "You two go over the right side, I'll take that left." With that Owen was racing across the quiet road and towards the wall, grappling hook swinging and hitting the wall, Owen scampering up and over it like a mountain goat.

He hit the neatly mowed lawn on his shoulder and rolled up, sprinting towards the house, towards the side door rather than the sturdier front door. He hit the side door shoulder first, the door flew open, splintering away from the frame.

Owen strode across the kitchen's tiled floor, another kick opening the door at the far end, leading him into the rear of the darkened lounge. "Who dares!"

Owen looked up to see a towering, wide-shouldered figure stood half-way up the stairs. "I suppose," Owen strode to the bottom of the steps and halted. "That'd be me."

"You'll pay for this arrogance with your life!"

Deevak ended his cliché-spouting idiocy with a charge down the steps, foolishly giving up the high ground. Owen darted up two steps, leaned left then went right, trail foot left behind for the hulking demon to trip over.

Deevak let out a frustrated bellow, stumbling into a wall. Owen came in fast and hard, catching the demon with a stamp to the rear hamstring that took his adversary down to one knee. Owen looped an arm around the demon's neck before he had chance to rise, cinching in good and hard as he leaned over, using his weight and leverage to bear down on the bull-necked monster then twisted hard to the left, snapping the creature's spine, then twisting the other way, breaking his neck again. Owen released his group the moment the creature went limp, allowing his rival to slump lifelessly to the ground.

"Huh," Owen muttered as he strode away. "Easier than I thought."

* * *

"You ready for this, hon?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Gunn's breath gusted from him as he looked towards his girl-friend. The statuesque brunette was clad in a silk black strapped full-length dress with hip-high slits in both sides, backless down to the waist, and a plunging-neckline. "Oh yeah," he barely managed to croak. "You're ready."

Gunn's words were rewarded by a gleaming smile. "In that case," Cordy offered him her arm, "shall we?"

The casino was carpeted in a plush crimson, huge chandeliers dangling down, gleaming in the light reflected off the garish slot machines. Scantily-clad waitresses and thick-set security moved through the suited high-rollers of over two dozen specieses either playing on one of the four rows of slot machines or just beyond them, the gleamingly-varnished gaming tables. At the very far end of the casino sat a dining area, and just beyond that, on a raised landing, its entrance guarded at the bottom and the top by pairs of security guards, the stairway running down by the left of the dining area, opposite the kitchen. The mezzanine's only occupant being a tuxedoed Jenoff.

"There's the target," Gunn muttered as he started through the crowd, resisting temptation to nod towards the Doyles playing on the slots, the couple here to run interference.

"Yeah," Cordy nodded as she ever so casually looked around. "How do you want to play it?"

"You're the flier," Gunn replied. "You fly up and kill Jenoff, I'll put his security away.

"Works for me," Cordy muttered. "As soon as we reach the edge of the dining area I'll fly up there."

"Sure hon." The duo continued through the crowd, both getting more than a few covetous looks, then, the moment they reached the edge of the dining area, Cordy launched herself into the air. Gunn lunged for the bottom of the stairs, grabbing the bouncer's thick shoulder as he started up the stairs and spinning him around to crash a straight right into his jaw.

Teeth flew everywhere as the man crashed into the stairs, eyes glazing over in a one-punch ko. The bouncer's companion spun around and crashed an ineffectual right of his own into Gunn's jaw, the man's eyes widening at the crack of his breaking fingers as Gunn grabbed him by the back of his head and threw him face-first into the nearest roulette wheel twenty feet away.

Gunn glanced up on the landing, grinning as he saw his girl-friend side-elbow the second of Jenoff's guards to the ground, the demon himself already ripped apart. "Cor," he didn't bother raising his voice, secure in the knowledge that she'd hear him even in the recently broken-out riot. "Job done, let's get out."

* * *

"They're approaching."

Aura nodded, hiding a smile at her companion's whisper through their headset. "Well you know what to do."

"Sure." The moment the group of three male vampires and one female vampire entered the alley, Jonathan threw up a twenty four feet high wall behind them.

Aura grinned as the vampires spun around and vainly contemplated the impregnable green wall barring their path for a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows at the alley's far end, the sound of her footsteps spinning the four vampires around to face her. Sunday's face was contorted both by her hatred and her vampire visage. "Kill her! Kill her!"

"Well you can try." Aura grinned as the blonde's trio of minions charged in.

Aura leaned away from the first vampire to reach her, left leg scything out to take her rival's feet away from under him, her hand reaching out to grab the vampire's collar as he stumbled past her and fling him back into the feet of the on-rushing pair. Aura's teeth bared in a smile as one vampire jumped over the falling demon, but one didn't, easily stumbling onto her stake.

The other vampire landed alongside her and threw out an elbow she leaned back from before grabbing the vampire's bicep and yanking it towards her as she twisted to face it, her head swinging up to crash into its jaw. Pain flashed across the creature's face as its head snapped back, leaving it helpless prey to a stake to the chest. Aura dropped into a crouch as the third vampire swung an overhand right at her, left foot snapping out in a side-thrust kick that cracked into the demon's knee, knocking it onto all fours, easy prey to a stake through the back.

"SLAYER!" Sunday flinched back as she walked through the dust.

"Nice try but no." Aura replied as the vampire let out a scream and leapt at her, blonde mane trailing in her wake. Aura feinted a step back of her own, then lunged forward and to the right, twisting at the waist as the vampire sailed past her and driving her stake through the demon's back and into her chest, Sunday exploding into dust.

"Nicely done." Jonathan levitated down from the roof he'd been perched on to stand beside him.

"Thanks." Aura tossed her hair to one side as she turned to inspect the diminutive teen stood beside her. "You know," she swung her hips from side to side as she bore down on him, hand looping around to grab his hair and pull his head back, crushing her lips to his then pulling away with a giggle at his blush, "nervous is cute. When are you going to ask me out?"

"Uhh, ahh, uuuh." Jonathan's Adam's Apple did a nervous dance then the boy shrugged. "Huh, after we've reported in."

Aura grinned. "Get on with it then."

* * *

"And that's the last of our teams to report in?"

"Yes." Joy nodded at Wood's query. "Operation Clean-Up is a complete success."


	13. Chapter 13

**FIC: All Change At Halloween (13/?)**

Faith strolled through the darkened graveyard, a tune whistling through her pursed lips, hips swinging in saucy rhythm. Her mood was pretty damn good, Sunnyd was pretty much cleared up, vampires and demons pretty much gave the place a wide berth these days, making Slaying a much easier and safer job than it had ever been. Then there was fact she had freakin' friends, her who'd grown up bein' told she was worthless, that no-one would ever care her about her.

And then she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was actually, unlike her usual wise guys and wasters, worth a crap. Faith's jaunty mood took a sudden downturn. Man, she was crazy about Xan, but what she wasn't crazy 'bout was goin' round to his house and havin' Xander's sleazy bastard of a dad's eyes all over her. Worse was the way Xander almost cringed around him, despite bein' able to tear the waste of space in two in a heartbeat.

Yeah, she couldn't wait until Xan was outta of his home and moved into the new centre they were buildin'.

Faith stopped by a statue of a cherubic angel, brow furrowing as something brushed against the edge of her senses. Suddenly a trio of skeletal figures, each an easy foot taller than her shimmered out of the shadows, forming a triangle around her.

Sweat sprung onto Faith's forehead as she inspected the trio. Each was dressed in a full-length, purple robe and held a pair of scimitars in their bony hands. Each robe had a cowl, but even so Faith could see their sharp features, sunken cheeks, and deep-set yet burning yellow eyes, piranha teeth gleaming in their thin-lipped mouths.

Faith licked her own lips and smiled uneasily, something about the creatures giving her the serious heebie-jeebies. "I don't suppose you're with the bus tour?" she asked with little hope.

Faith blinked as the first one spat in her face, a dart thudding into her left shoulder. A wave of weariness crashed over her, and even as she forced it away all three creatures lunged in, Faith ducking under the one in front of her, dark eyes widening when the scimitar slashed overhead, into and through the cherub's shoulder, taking its arm off in a spray of dust. "SHIT!" Faith exclaimed, she might have enhanced durability, but she was far from sure how she'd fare against a blade that could cut stone.

Faith leaned to the right, then lunged left, leading with a kick that crashed into the creature's chest, knocking it on its ass. "Fuck," Faith grunted when the creature immediately jumped up and lunged in, they might look scrawny, but one thing they certainly weren't was frail.

Faith lunged forward, between the creature's flashing blades, reached out and grabbed the creature by its head, then twisted at the waist, flinging the monster into the creature advancing from her left. Faith spun to face the creature running in from the right, leaned away from the sword slashing down, then parried the other blade back-hand slashing across his body by jamming her forearm into his, then stepping into the creature's space and ramming her fingers into his throat.

The demon's throat crumpled like paper, the creature likewise folding to the ground. Faith glided in and out of the other pair's slashing blades, the swords sometimes barely missing by a fraction of an inch.

Faith's heel stomped down, crashing into the right creature's ankle, a crack ringing out. The monster howled but kept his feet, slashing out in a back-handed swing that Faith only just managed to duck beneath before reaching up, grabbing the creature's arm and bringing it down onto her upswinging knee then pivoting at the waist and driving her knee up into the creature's midsection.

The monster crumpled, Faith hooking an arm around the creature's neck and twisting until the creature's neck broke while simultaneously high-kicking the other remaining attacker in the face, crimson spraying from its battered features. Faith spun to face the other, sidestepping its downward cleaving blades then stepping sideways and leading with the point of her elbow. Faith stumbled, suddenly off balance as a wave of wooziness engulfed her.

The assassin twisted away from her attack, his blade slicing sideways at her head. Faith's eyes widened when a hand shot out to grab her attacker's wrist and reverse the blade's direction to slice his head off.

Faith gaped openly as a slightly built brunette stepped out of the shadows, her face ashen. "Theresa Klusmeyer," Faith finally commented. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Theresa stared first at her and then the corpse. "The words you were looking for were thanks."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "'Bout that, how the hell did you manage to do it?"

"What is that thing?"

Faith smiled tightly. "Me first."

"I…I went as Bionic Woman at Halloween, I've been way stronger, way faster since," the other girl explained. "I saw you being attacked and came over. What were they?"

"Yeah," Faith pulled out her cell, "'bout that, we need to get some experts in for identification."

* * *

"Good lord," Giles crouched besides one of the corpses. "They're Drow." Giles scowled as he noticed the corpses' rings. "And apparently members of the Order Of Taraka."

"Drow?" Faith pressed for clarification.

"Drow, clans of Dark Elves that nominally live beneath the major mountain ranges. They're exceptional warriors, incredibly skilled and fast, very durable too, although not overly strong. They live for centuries, learning more and more skills, living to fight for its rumoured the clans are constantly fighting one another for supremacy. They're also skilled at subterfuge, stealth, and poisoning."

"Right," Faith nodded. "Poisons you say? One spat a dart at me, my head went kinda woozy for a few seconds."

"Really?" Giles exchanged looks with his fellow Watchers. "They're exceptional poisoners, a normal person would have died within seconds, even a Slayer would have been fatally impaired in the middle of a battle. Without your enhancements-."

Faith glanced towards Theresa. "He means I went as Ms. Marvel at Halloween, not that I've had work done."

"You'd have died," Giles finished with an exasperated look.

"Ms. Klusmeyer, I'd love to check over your cybernetic modifications," Wood commented.

"Jailbait!" Faith grinned at Wood's glare, her brow furrowing. "Say what did you say 'bout this Order Of Taraka?"

"They're a most notorious order of assassins," Wesley replied. "Records indicate they existed at least over three thousand years. Through the centuries they've built up a horrifying reputation for ruthless efficiency, used by the world's crime cartels, governments, and multi-nationals to rid them of obstacles, and once employed they never stop coming."

"Yes," Giles scowled. "So it appears we'll have to stop them."

Faith glanced across at him. "What's the plan, G?"

* * *

Joy sat in front of her array of monitor screens, her enhanced abilities allowing her to seamlessly take in the lines and lines of data. "There's records of the Order of Taraka going back centuries," she reported. "And everyone's who anyone appears to have used their services – the Egyptian Pharaohs, the Greek City-States, Ming Dynasties, the Roman Empire, the British Empire, the Nazi party, the KGB, to the modern day – the Vatican, Mossad, the CIA, and MI5 have all been clients of the Order."

"If that's true, how doesn't the world know about demons and shit?" Faith queried.

"I imagine that while some of the clients do know what they're hiring, most never meet the assassins and thus have no idea," Giles replied.

"And the list of people they've killed," Joy shook her head. "It includes heads of governments, dictators, government ministers, judges, generals, and leaders of multi-nationals."

"So where's this Order's base and who hired them to kill Faith?" Xander queried, the young man's eyes burning.

"It's going to take me time to track anything down, all the payments go through at least three to four banks, none of the payments mention just who the hired want killing, and none of the payments as far as I can see originate in Sunnydale, someone obviously has accounts abroad."

"So you're saying you can't find out where the Order's base is?" Xander demanded.

"No, I'm telling you I can't track it yet," Joy waspishly replied. "I will be able to eventually, but I'm less confident about finding out just who hired the assassins."

"We'll have to concentrate on protecting Faith," Faith grunted disapprovingly, but Giles continued on, "until we're able to destroy the Order." Giles looked towards the sultry Slayer. "Young lady, you can tut and scowl as much as you like, but we're not going to take risks with such a threat hanging over you. As of now, you're confined to our house."

"Hey!" Faith protested, eyes gleaming angrily. "I'm not exactly some helpless cheerleader!"

"I know," Giles was unmoved by Faith's fury. "But I will not countenance you being hurt, not when we have all these forces at our disposal. Am I understood?"

Joy's heart went out to the Slayer as a bemused look flickered across her features, almost as if she didn't understand why anyone would care. "Yeah, sure."

"Excellent." Giles nodded. "Now that's settled. There's three major transportation hubs in town, the port, the railway station, and the bus station. We'll have patrols covering each of them to prevent any incursion into Sunnydale." Giles looked towards Wood. "In the meantime, I'd like the other four Slayers to split into patrols of two, covering the town itself." Giles looked towards Joy. "How long do you think until you have a location?"

"No more than a day," Joy replied before rising and hurrying after a departing Faith. "Faith, wait!"

"Yeah?" the Slayer swung around to face her, fists jabbed in her denim jacket's pockets.

Joy screeched to a halt, as usual put off by the Slayer's usual facade of nail-chomping toughness. Although not so much a façade as her natural state of being. "Hmmm," Joy stuttered then regained her poise, reminding herself she was trying to get closer to the Slayer, "I was wondering once this is all over with, you'd like to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Well I realised we don't much hang out outside of training, you talk some to Alonna and Cordy, but not really us newcomers, so we should all go out, girls together. And we've got all this money Giles is paying us, right?"

"Sounds good." Faith smiled tentatively.

* * *

Willow's eyes moved constantly through the railway station, her telepathic mind searching constantly for any sign of assassins, her companions waiting patiently by her side for a cue to move into action.

And then she 'saw' it, a seemingly mousy-looking woman that her eyes seemed to slide off without ever really noticing. Perhaps five three with greying hair, diffident, darting eyes, and a slight, bony build, but there was something darker, feral lurking beneath the surface. "That's her!"

"You sure?" queried Gunn. "I mean that lady looks a librarian." Gunn paused. "If your librarian isn't Rupert Giles."

"I'm sure,"Willowhissed. "She has some sort of perception spell over her, meaning people don't notice her. And she's not an old woman, not really."

"Okay." Gunn shrugged before glancing at Larry and Scott. "Shall we?"

Larry glanced over his shoulder toWillow. "Any back-up?"

Willowopened her mouth to say no then stopped. "Oh boy, see those triplets by the vending machine, they're telepathically linked so they fight as one."

Scott looked towards Larry. "Gunn, you deal with the old woman, my boy-friend," Scott grinned at Larry's sudden reddening, "and I will deal with the triplets."

* * *

Sea water was thick in the air, the age-old wooden boards creaking underfoot. Oz's brow furrowed as he glanced to Harry Doyle. "You sense it too?"

Harry, now used to the role of student despite being over a decade older than the purple-haired guitarist, nodded as she looked towards a trio of robed figures disembarking from a bobbing ship tethered to a walkway. Harry squinted, the sheeting rain making it difficult to see but she recognised the trio, or at least… "I recognise their tattoos," she reported. "They're Qartoo Battle-Mages, skilled in offensive magics."

"Right," Oz's expression remained as inscrutable as always, "and they're also wearing the signet rings. Shall we?"

* * *

Larry forced a look of unconcern as he and Scott trailed behind Gunn as they advanced on the 'old woman', the triplets likewise discreetly trailing behind her. His mind was already racing, working out the possible numerous computations for the battle ahead. Finally Larry glanced over his shoulder to Scott. "It'd be simpler if I took the triplets on my own."

Scott looked amused rather than offended. "Great," his boy-friend winked jauntily. "I look to watch you work."

Larry shook his head and laughed before leaping forward a half-second after Gunn had engaged the old woman, getting between the trio and the old woman, the three brothers immediately moving into a surrounding triangle. Larry glided left then switched right, snapping out a heel kick that all but decapitated the triplet stood there, blood spraying out of his shattered mouth and nose as his head snapped back.

The triplet in front of him let out an angry howl and leapt forward, combat knife flashing up in attempted disembowelling. Larry glided inside the thrusting blade, foot simultaneously snapping out to thunder into the other triplet's knee even as he twisted into a palm strike that crashed into the jaw of the triplet in front of him.

Bone shattered and blood flew out as the triplet's head snapped back, his neck breaking with an audible crack. Larry didn't wait to confirm the kill, instead spinning to face the surviving brother. Larry lent back at the waist to avoid the knife slashing clumsily at his face, then straightening, grabbing the would-be killer's wrist and yanking him towards him, fingers of his free hand striking cobra-like jamming his digits deep into the assassin's throat then letting the purpling killer slump thrashing to the ground.

"Oh," Larry coloured at Scott's purr behind him, "I'm so hot for you right now."

* * *

Oz had barely begun to rise from the wooden bench when a wave of violet energy flew from the trio, Oz barely managing to get his shield up in time. "Interesting," he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw against the effort.

The battle mages as one took a backstep at their defence then continued forward. Sweat gleamed on Oz's forehead as he started to towards the trio prowling down the deck towards them. Every step was like trudging through molasses, his muscles cramping painfully.

"It hurts," Harry grunted.

"Only if you let it," Oz replied, his serene tone concealing his own effort. The three battle-mages stopped, their eyes widening as his light-sabre leapt into his hand, hissing into life. Oz took advantage of their brief shock to leap into a somersault that carried him over their heads to land behind them. The left of the mages was first to turn towards him, marking him as the first priority to be dealt with.

Oz twisted at the waist, back-hand slashing through the mage's neck, his decapitated corpse toppling to the ground. The central mage spun to face him, his hand beginning to rise. The man's eyes bulged when Oz brought his sabre down, slicing the man's hand off at the wrist, the stump having barely finished cauterising when Oz reversed his downward swing and sent his blade ripping through the mage's throat.

Oz spun to face the last of the mages in time to see Harry thrust her light-sabre through the battle-mage's heart, the battle-mage's corpse slumping limply to the ground.

"Interesting," Oz commented.

"Yeah," Harry nodded as she brushed a few stray strands of hair off her face, "makes you wonder what they'll send next."


End file.
